It Was Just You And Me
by When-Fanfics-Give-You-Lemons
Summary: What if Anna decided to leave Arendelle a year after the loss of her parents, only to attend her sister's Coronation three years later? Will they reconnect? or will Elsa's demons ice over her restrictions towards Anna, making a relationship she never expected with her sister?(Elsanna later on) Rated M for sexual themes, icest, a lemon, language, violence, and Obsessive/dom!Elsa.
1. Then Leave, Anna

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Elsa?"

Knock kno-

Anna's hand stopped mid knock, tears streamed elegantly down her freckled cheeks, still flushed from the overwhelming sense of dread that came off this door, and her sister inside. The ginger-haired girl sniffed down her sadness, and knocked politely once more.

No answer.

She scoffed loudly and dropped her hands to her side. "Well, it's not like I expected an answer... well anyways," She paused and bit her lip nervously.

"Elsa, I'm sixteen now and I... I don't know was else to do." The younger sibling's voice suddenly cracked with feeling, making the tears threatening to spill faster.

"I don't want to be alone, when I don't have to be, Elsa." She paused, maybe for dramatic affect; Or just the fact that she could have sworn she heard rustling on the other side of the door, so with a deep breath, she continued, "So, I'm leaving Arendelle. And I'm... Not coming back"

Anna hoped with all the hope left in her heart that maybe her sister would come out, maybe even give her an apology for leaving her all these years and beg her to stay in Arendelle.

Silence.

Tears filled her ocean blue eyes at the lack of response of any kind from the other side of the snowflake covered door.

"Really?!" Rage coursed throughout her veins, and she slammed her gloved fist onto the wooden door so hard it hurt, but the princess didn't care in that one moment, all she knew was that she had been left alone, and the feeling she tried to keep away were pouring out.

"Not even a good bye!?, o-or any 'sisterly advise'?!" Her hand pounded onto the door, until she felt a bruise forming on her knuckles, but even so she kept shouting insults and pleads to the seemingly nothingness.

Her ramble slowly turned into sobs as she curled herself into a ball, and leaned for support against her sister's door. The sobs grew louder when in that one moment, it was like she was truly alone.

After what seemed like forever to the girl, Anna's sobs turned into hiccups, and she made her numb legs slowly move upwards, until she stood on the limbs trembling with the lack of blood.

She wiped her freckled face with her the back of her gloved hand, and turned to give a sharp glare at the beaten door.

Anna sniffed again, before taking a small, worn down envelope that seemed full of letters from the bag laying snug on her side. She lower arm down and with a quick flick of her hand, she neatly slid it under the large door.

"I know you probably won't read it, but its for you... when you have the time."

Her ocean blue orbs gazed at the door longingly, wondering if Elsa was guilty in some way, or maybe even weeping. Then again, it is her own fault.

As she stood and started walked away, her attention turned back at the barrier between her and her only sibling.

"If you really want to be alone so badly, fine then. If loneliness makes you happy, then I wish you all the empty silence in the world"

And with that, a single tear fell silently to the ground, and Anna quickly sprinted into the dark hallway, knowing that the kingdom would never let her go if she asked, so sneaking out was her best option. No matter how much it hurt inside.

But as she left, frost rapidly followed in her footsteps, as a choked sob filled the air in Elsa's room, as she cried for days that turned into years...

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

**Hey peeps! :D**

**That was pretty angsty ;_; **

**I'm so sorry xD**

**So, this is my first crack at a fanfiction so please leave a review and tell what you think! It's a slight AU kind of story, and I'll try and throw in some of the actual Frozen characters when you least expect it, cause I'm sneaky like that *Crawls into the darkness* Mwhahahaha.  
**

**Thanks for Reading you awesome possums!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Frozen, but all that Elsanna goodness... *Drool* I do not own the cover image, but isn't it pretty?**


	2. Coronation Day

(Coronation Day)

"Anna... Oh for the love of- Anna wake up!"

_Snoooore._

The blonde haired man groaned in frustration at the sleeping girl, knowing that she gets up on her own terms. He felt a smile forming on his lips at her stubbornness.

This little trouble maker and the iceman have known each other for almost two years now, and since then have become very close friends.

She was looking for work in a kingdom called Corona, and he just sold a sled-full of ice when he noticed a girl there inspecting the old wagon..

*Flashback*

_"Er, Ah, Excuse me miss! Please don't touch the sled, its right next to the hill an-" The girl snapped her attention back to him in surprise, and unfortunately bumping into the now empty and surprisingly light ice wagon..._

_The ginger's blue eyes grew wide was panic, as she tried yanking at the rope to keep it from falling off into the water. The man ran helplessly, but as fast as he could through the gathering crowd._

_"Ah!" She hissed in pain when her hand could feel the rope starting to burn.  
_

_As people realized that there was trouble, men ran towards the distress.._

_But they, and the iceman.. were too late. And It plunged into the ocean surrounding the kingdom..._

_Slowly turning her head toward the now tearful iceman, a sheepish expression started to form on her face._

_"I'll pay you back for you sled, and everything in it."_

*END OF FLASHBACK*

He shuddered the thought off, and now Anna was helping him get money to replace it.

But, right! it was Coronation today in the kingdom called Arendelle, and Anna wanted to go check it out.. though she looked conflicted about it..

He just shrugged it away from thought, as Kristoff leaned down, smirking to himself as her shook the pleasantly snoring Anna awake, her hair sticking in each directions of bedhead.

"Anna, c'mon!.. you don't want to miss the queen's Coronation do you?" He reminded her in a sing-songy voice, the smirk on his face growing when he noticed her stirring.

Then, as she took in what he had just said, Anna jolted up, hitting his forehead with hers.

"Ow! Hey, what the he!-"

"Oh! Sorry, Kristoff... but I need to get ready, can't be late for my si- eh, Queen's Coronation!"

Kristoff looked at her, confusion swirled in his eyes, but he didn't question her further.

Anna on the other hand, was so excited to go to her sister coronation, though she didn't know why, maybe just to show Elsa that she was doing well and wasn't dead or anything of the sort.

A dark though crossed her mind.. '_Would she even care? What if she hates you for leaving her-_'

"Anna! yoohoo! Are you there?" The iceman waved his hand in front of her face, snapping her out of thought.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm just..." She thought for a moment. "Really excited to see the castle, I mean, they have never opened the gates before!" She chuckled nervously, and made her way to her 'changing station', which was just a string with a blanket over it.

She had bought a nice dress for the celebration, which she would have to work off of course, but the woodcutting and salmon fishing wasn't on the mind right now, her sister's unknown face haunted her mind constantly off and on that whole entire week after she heard the news.

After they finished dressing up, Kristoff looked her over and his cheeks turned red.

"W-wow, green looks really good on you, Anna" He stuttered, scratching the back of his head nervously. She pretended to brush off the complement, but she blushed anyways and snapped her gaze away, "You look really good too, I mean, Like more that good... not just good, I mean, You look amazing! An-"

He cut the rambling off with a hearty chuckle. "Thank you, I'm sure we look fine."

Her cheeks were crimson now. She coughed nervously and Kristoff laughed to himself and grabbed Sven's saddle.

"Yeah well, Gosh we have to hurry! Elsa's Coronation is in almost two hours and we have to ride Sven there! On time too, Oh I can't wait until she sees me, I wonder if she'll even know me-" She stopped mid sentence, thanking everything that's holy that Kristoff was putting Sven's saddle on and mentally cut off her rambles, with an amused brightness in his eyes.

Kristoff turned his head away from his trusty reindeer, "Hey Anna! Can you start packing the tent and stuff, we need to leave here soon if we wanna make it on time!" He shouted at her lightly before turning his attention back to Sven.

With a slight nod, the ginger walked confidently to the side of the tent, she breathed in the summer's sweet scent...

And with a mighty kick to the nail keeping the strings together, she did absolutely nothing and fell backwards on her rear.

Blowing a stray ginger look from her face, she glared playfully at the strings holding the tent up.

"Oh its on..." She challenged the tent, getting on her feet and approaching it.

This was going to take a while.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

**Hey Peeps! :D**

**Ah yes, and so our heroine still meets with Kristoff... and destroys his sled (love ya Kristoff!)**

**(Update) I'd also like to mention that the plot of this story is different to the actual movie Frozen, I really just kept the setting and the characters. **

**Thanks a bunch for reading you awesome possums! :D  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't own Frozen or any of Its adorkable Characters. :3**


	3. Faces In Flowers

_(2 Hours Later)..._

Anna nervously braided the strand of white hair that clashed with her bright ginger portion, thousands of dark thoughts racing in her clouded mind, making her want to take the reins of Sven and ride back into the forest_._

_'No. You can't stop now, Your almost there_!' The voice seemed to brighten the possibilities her mind kept making.

"Anna." Kristoff studied her now pale features, worry clear in his bright eyes.

The red head jumped at the iceman's now noticed existence, completely forgotten by her troubled mind.

As she opened her mouth to reply, a sudden rabble of voices followed by cheering could be heard from far off, and it filled the pit in her stomach with excitement and hope.

"Kristoff! Oh my, We're here!" She gleefully yelled against of the busy hum of people and horses pulling wagons.

Ships, big and small, crowded the harbor and crates were hauled out of view.

As for Kristoff and his exhausted reindeer Sven, were anything but happy to see this kind of action.. although Sven didn't really care about that as much as he wanted a carrot and a place to rest.

Anna's attention wandered toward the parked wagons on the bridge, and the curious stares they got for riding such a creature.

"Hey, uh, Kristoff?" She bit her chapped lip glancing around uncertainly, embarrassment flooded her cheeks with warmth at the unwanted attention.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going to put Sven?"

Kristoff's hazel eyes went wide for a moment, before snapping his head to face the blushing Anna, then down at the very tired Sven.

He scratched the back of his head in nervously. "Can't we just bring him in?" He inquired, and the ginger haired girl shrugged and make a 'hm' sound.

"I guess we could try.. but we should probably get off now, I can see the- Oh my gosh!" The princess almost jumped off the reindeer and ran to the center of the bricked bridge, a cry of happiness escaped her lips.

The startled iceman yelled something behind her, but her focus remained on one thing...

Eager eyes looked at the gates of Arenelle, it's once dull setting bursting with life and happiness, disguising the depression and loneliness from within it's walls.

The people ranged from the inhabitants from the kingdom itself, to others that sailed many seas to see what awaits inside the mysterious doors, and the secret it kept shut for years...

But Anna knew, as she took in the beautiful sight of flowers and cheer, that most seek to lay their eyes upon the most beautiful jewel of this fine kingdom. Her sister, now the Queen.

She shook her head mentally and turned to the panting ice man, but something else caught her eye, making her flushed cheeks go pale. Kristoff didn't notice the change and looked at the buzzing life around. "Hey Anna, I think I see a-"

"Kristoff" She cut him off, her expression seemed odd to him, as she faced the busy kingdom with an eerie shadow clouding her eyes, and a frown plastered on her once smiling lips.

The blonde asked something of her, but her attention was draw to the flowers and candles leaning against a far off wall..

"Kristoff. I'll be right back in a minute." Her voice chillingly calm, but before he had a chance to ask, Anna has already disappeared into the crowd.

He shrugged it off, though a wave of worry coursed through his mind. "_Maybe she needs to go to the restroom or something_... _at least I hope so."_

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

A painfully tight knot laid tight within her stomach, her ocean blue eyes growing wide with a distant fear, growing as she neared her destination slowly, getting bumped by the growing swarm of people. The dark thoughts flooding back. '_She wouldn't have... no..._'

As Anna neared the wall of floral, a little girl's voice caught her ear. This little thing had put the terror in her heart, making her stumble the rest of the way..

The little girl was there, in front of the crowd gathering around, Putting a small pink rose on a portrait with a black veil covering the picture.

The girl then looked to her mother, smiling with pride at her offering...

"Its for the Fallen Princess!" she chirped happily, making Anna's legs start shaking with horror...

Until they gave out completely, and she fell ungracefully to the unforgiving bricked grounds, causing a stir of gasps and people coming to her aid.

"_They think I'm dead."_

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

**Yeah, Everyone thing shes dead :'(**

** More angst and drama ahead, but have no fear Elsanna fans!, that ship is rapidly approaching! *Cheers happily***

**Thanks for reading you amazing people! :)**

Reviews:

Fantasygirl615: Thank you! that means so much to me! I do plan to continue with it, and hopefully not suck too badly xD.

TheVideogameFanatic: Its a great guilty pleasure :) I'm glad you like the plot so far, it means alot! Thank you so much!

Guest: WOAH. I admit I like your style, but thats not gonna happen in a while man, sorry! xD

LikeAnIcyBlast: Ohmygawd Thank you! I'll keep it Elsanna just for you *wink* But be warned, the romance will take a while, I have a feeling Annas pretty confused right now xD.


	4. I Could Be Noticed By Someone

_"Elsa, do you want to build a snowman?"_

_"I can't, Anna! Go away!"_

_"Please! Mother and Father are away and Kai went home, I'm scared! Its dark out here..."_

_"I don't care. I never will care. Go away Anna."_

It was the last thing her sister said to her, as she forever left her in the darkness of the corridors. And never looked back...

"Mis-"

"You- alright?"

Distant voices swirled around her head, but it didn't matter. She knew now what she needed to do...

Anna nodded her head at the questions, not caring would they would do. She grasped her aching head and stumbled away... '_She hates you, she wants you dead. You left her there, all by herself_!'

"No." She whispered, her headache turning into a dull throbbing pain. Being able to walk straight now, she made her way to the edge of the harbor. The redhead let out a drawn out sigh.

"Oh Elsa, please don't hate me..." She sang, even though her voice had a slight croak to it.

"I just want you to see~... We only have eachother, its just you and me..." She walked slower, tears streaming down her face.

"What are we gonna do?~ Will you forgive me? I Just want you to knooow~" Her voice getting used to her melody, becoming as lovely as she.

"I still remember how to build a snowman, do yoou?" The finish was the high note, making the tears unbearable...

"Attention everyone! The Coronation has begun!"

Her tear filled face full of surprise, slowly processing the information, she grasped the sides of her elegant dark green dress, and ran as fast as she could towards the kingdom.

"Ah!" She yelped as she swerved past an incoming horse, She shot an heated glare at the rider. "Hey! Watch it, fella!" As the prince watched her dash off, A feeling in his chest couldn't help but feel as though that ginger haired girl seemed familiar...

Running even fast to the gates, a thought came her mind, '_Man, that guy was gorgeous!_' She thought with a blush, '_Kristoff is cute in his ow-_' Kristoff!

'_Oh my gosh, I just left him there! But now you can't go back, You're already late as it is, plus your almost there!_'

She nodded to herself and slowed her running into a jog, But something stopped her in her tracks, eyes widening...

Her freckled face painted on each side of the massive kingdom wall, her hair was carefully painted curled around her neck, shades of blue made her eyes smile even though the pink lips were brushed into a straight line.

Hundreds of candles and flowers surrounding the portrait, much like the one before...

'Else took my "death" pretty hard then?' Anna cocked her head to the side, her eyebrows furred curiously.

'It could have been one of the servants...' A frown curved her lips as the ginger turned her attention back to the crowd of royalty waiting for the gates to open. 'Wait...'

"May the Royalty please make haste to the castle! The Queen's Coronation will begin shortly!"

Anna's heart was beating as fast as the hooves of a running horse, she didn't even think of trying to get in... Now how was she going to see Elsa?

She glanced sharply at the sky, the sun was just disappearing behind the great mountains, creating hues of orange and pink in the sky.

A chill crept down her spine as she walked into the group of special guests entering the doors.

Her eyes raced around, though she stood tall and straighten her shoulders, her mind was working out an escape plan when they found her out..

'_Okay Anna, keep yourself calm and collected... think of an excuse, a lie, a... kingdom!_' An idea started rising from her panicking train of thought, her nervousness ease slightly.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Meanwhile in the town of Arendelle...

"Anna!? Annaaana!" The iceman shouted into the streets. It seemed like hes been searching for the little trouble maker for hours, actually it has been hours come to think of it..

Kristoff looked to his reindeer friend with a frown. "Where could she have gone?" He grumbled.

As the mountains swallowed the sun, the blonde haired man let out a huff of frustration. Worry stabbing his chest like a knife.

He looked around the almost empty streets, people crowding over to what her guessed was the Arendelle inn, it's building was nothing too big and was connected to three other small shops in the village.

"Let me in! Do you have any idea who I am!?"

"I'll pay double!"

The shouts continued and echoed through out the streets. Kristoff chuckled to himself, amused by their lack of planning, turning his back to the building before an idea came to mind.

'She looked pretty worn out... maybe she went to the inn before night fell?'

He looked back at the group of at least twenty, still rambling and banging on the now worn out door. An expression of disbelief filled his face, before annoyance replaced it, and a groan of frustration along of a string of curses filled the air...

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

The guard looked at the nervous blue eyed girl, beads of sweat dripping off her flushed cheeks.

"Good evening, and who might you be, madam?" He said curiously, making her gulp down her hesitation.

She cleared her throat and put her hands neatly in front of her, trying to look elegant.

"I am An-astaia, heir to the King and Queen of Carnlona" She replied, trying to sound confident.

The man's eyes wandered up and down her body, then next to her.

"Are you here with anyone else of your kin, Princess Anastaia of Carnlona?"

Panic coursed down her chest , making her eyes waver next to her. '_Become your character, but don't let your character become you' _Her mother always said as she played with her dolls as a child...

She put on a face of annoyance and huffed, turning back to the guards.

"The Queen will have to excuse my Mother and Father, for they had decided beforehand to plan a trip to our distant relatives in the Southern Kingdoms, without their only daughter, might I add!" She answered with believable flare, and crossed her arm together, making the guards look somewhat uncomfortable at her outburst.

"M-may we see your family's crest m'lady, as you know, the Queen cannot have anything interrupting the-"

"Oy! Whats takin' so bloody long!" A nearby royal shouted impatiently, murmurs of agreement flooding through the crowd.

The guards briefly glanced at each other, then turned their gaze back to the now very nervous Anna. She reached her hand into her dress pocket, searching for something, anything...

'Yes!'

The ginger pulled out a small, silver necklace that Kristoff bought her at one of the stalls and handed to the guards, as they inspected it quickly. Anna gulped down her rising fear, afraid that they would know, after all, have could they be dumb enough to-

"We apologize immensely for the misunderstanding, Princess. Please continue..."

"Thank you." She snatched the trinket and gave them a quick glare, before continuing slowly through the unforgiving memories... of bursting out of those same gates all those years ago.

As she entered the entrance hall, a feeling like a cold hand squeezing her heart spread through out her chest, and that headache began to form painfully once more.

Finally making her way through the now crowed halls, the loud murmur and laughter suddenly filled the air and her ocean blue eyes grew wide, headache now forgotten.

Even through all the beautiful decorations, the richly dressed crowd, and music flowing in the room like air, the first thing that caught her eyes was none other than the one she came to see in the first place..

Anna breathed out a small gasp of astonishment as her wide eyes gazed intensely at the back of her sister's platinum haired head, turned away from her and chatting with a group of what looked like fellow female royalty of near and far kingdoms.

The younger sister thought for a moment, observing Elsa with a child-like curiosity, thinking of a way to approach her...

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

**Hey Peeps!**

**God, don't you hate cliffhangers? I know I do :3**

**This is my longest chapter so far, enjoy! (thatswhatshesaid)  
**

**I'm sorry for my lack of updates, stupid school always gets in the way of fun :(**

***Nervously twiddles thumbs* And sorry for the OOCness...**

***Starts twiddling thumbs faster* AND sorry if I screwed up a tiny bit with the spell check and timing...**

***Furiously twiddles thumbs* AND sorry if I updateLateI'mSuperSorry!**

**Thanks for Reading you awesome people! :D. *Breaks thumbs and runs away screaming***

Reviews:

Guest: THE ELSANNA WITH BE BROUGHT FORTH WITH JUSTICE AND NO SHAME! ;)


	5. Don't Let Her In, Don't Let Her See

As Anna smoothly made her way toward her unsuspecting sister, almost snickering to herself before she stopped in her tracks and thought for a moment...

'_What am I going to say to her?, "Hey it's me, Your sister Anna! Turns out I'm not dead and I also forgive you for driving me out of my home with your insults and silence for 14 years! Love you sis!"'_

She mentally groaned and turned her head away from Elsa, thinking of a backup plan. She snapped her head back at the Queen when she saw a flicker of movement. Just when she was about to step out of her sister's sight, something caught her attention.

They're blue eyes clashed for a split second, leaving Anna speechless. Her sister was dressed in a black and navy dress, cloak around her shoulders and perfect fitting gloves on her smooth hands.

Elsa's face flawless and pale, with hints of pink powder to accent her rounded cheeks, and a light layer of dark colors rested on eyelids. The ginger's breath hitched slightly, Beautiful...

Anna snapped out of observing her sister's beauty, remembering that those icy blue eyes could see her too. She squeaked in shock and tried as quickly as she could to hide behind the chatting group next to her, eyes scanning the area for an escape.

'_No, no, no, this was a really REALLY bad idea... Why did I do this? She shut me out, hurt me, insulted me, and left me alone after mother and father... no, I have to leave! Maybe she didn't see after all_...' Anna shook her head and continued through the crowd, searching for an exit, an escape.

All entrances were too crowded to run into without being noticed, or maybe if she was fast enough...

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

The Queen stood their for a moment, hand shaking so hard the goblet in her hand was spilling the wine inside, Her shocked, icy eyes grew so round it looked painful...

'_Anna?!'  
_

The platinum blonde made her way through the crowd, murmuring excuses and pardons to the guests. Her hands elegantly put aside her goblet on the serving table and rushed, as fast as she could without being questioned, around the ballroom.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

The ginger haired girl looked around, feeling cornered. Panic swirled in her heaving chest, eyes darting around the buzzing crowds 'Okay, Okay, calm down... you just have to- aha!'

Relief flooded into the redhead as the door to the gardens came into view, making her want to sprint towards it happily, but she had to remind herself that this was a party, with lots of questioning eyes following her every step.

Bringing the sides of her green gown to her ankles, she squeezed through and pushed the crowds of royals, not even thinking to apologize.

When she finally made her way to the slightly opened doors, her shaking hands grabbed the knob and pushed it open quickly, opening it with ease and shutting it just as easily.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Elsa glanced around the ballroom full of dancing and glasses clinking together in celebration. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to stop a incoming headache. '_I'm going mad. The ice was bad enough.'_ She thought darkly.

Then again, she saw Anna almost everywhere. But this time she was so _alive_, so vivid. So beautiful.

No, she knew her sister had passed, the Prince of the Southern Isles had brought to body back to Arendelle after encountering it on the side the dirt road leading into the entrance of the kingdom.

The Queen stood there for a moment, that flushed freckled face haunting her as it always has.

'_You could have stopped her, you could have said anything, ANYTHING to her to stop this. You knew she would parish in those woods but you didn't care! Your heart is as cold as your ungodly powers. And now all you can love forever, is a rotting corpse.'  
_

Frost covered her clothed hands, the dark voices whirling around in her head repeating the same phrases over and over.

"My Queen! May I have a word with you for a moment, we have business to discuss!" The short man with silver locks called over to the elsewhere Queen.

She turned her pale face toward him, her eyes dark and her expression without feeling. She tugged her frosted gloves tighter against her arm and gracefully walked over to the group of businessmen patiently awaiting her attention.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Anna bolted into the dark night, panting and gasping for the evening air. Her blue eyes grew wide at the familiar sight, even through the darkness it's beauty can be seen with awe.

The ginger stood there... so many a times has she laid below that very oak tree, sniffling tears and sobbing to the small duckling cuddling up against her arm, their mother seemed to understand in a way the pain of the young human, and trusted her not to harm the babies.

She walked cautiously toward the small duck pond, wondering if her friends still stayed after she had left.

Nothing.

Tears filled her eyes and she crouched down, wrapping her freckled arms around her legs, the dress wrinkling in the embrace, but she cared not.

'_You can't do this, You can't stay here! Someone will find you, and your lucky nobody compared you to your portraits all over Arendelle.'_

Nodding slightly, she stood up on her shaky limbs and limped over to the vine-covered garden walls.

Too high...

Anna stiffened, turning her wide eyes to face the castle doors... She'll have to go back the way she came.

And her sister is still in there, along with all of those watchful eyes..

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

**Hello Everyone! Thanks for reading! :**D

**First of all... *gets down of hands and knees*** **I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE A WEEK! *holds face in hands***

**School has been a real b**** lately, why u no stay at school homework?! D:**

**Anyways, I'd like to thank you all for the likes and favorites, I never thought I'd get so much wonderful feedback! :D**

**Thanks for reading you awesome people! **

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own frozen... but think of all those sequels ... *drool***_


	6. Never Going To Let It Go

_'Conceal don't feel, conceal don't feel._.'

So many times has those three simple words drifted throughout Elsa's life, both from the tongues of her parents, and from the thoughts of her mind.

She could never let them see, for if they did they would surely rebel against her.

The smile on her lips as fake as the words she spoke, and that little ginger haired girl haunted her very step, her every thought and movement.

She only knew Anna for six years of her life, another ten watching her as she played in the gardens, from her smudged and frosted over windows. After she left... the Queen fought to remember that cute, freckled face, painting her anywhere she could...

But after that day... those sounds of hooves smacking the muddy roads, the rhythm of raindrop clashing with the rooftops.

Anna's small, lifeless body wrapped around a white cloth...

Those blue eyes, the same ones that asked over and over again to build a snowman, bright and lively... now as dead as a fish. Her features covered by a thin back veil, out of respect.

She was buried next to the King and Queen. And no family came to her funeral that day.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"My Queen, your crying... are you well?" The thick man asked quietly, worry swirling in his brown eyes.

Pulling her troubled mind out of that dark place, She snapped her sapphire eyes to to face him.

Swiping the tears from her fair face quickly, she smiled sweetly at the man and shook her head.

"Mind me not, Kai. I was just..." She cleared her throat, turning her head back to the chattering crowd. "How queer it is to have a Coronation in the ballroom, I guess it's better this way because of all the extra invitations given. Right? " Her voice, though ment to come out emotionless, cracked with the feeling she tried to hide.

Sympathy and understanding filled his features, bowing swiftly to the troubled Queen, a small mutter of agreement escaped his lips as he turned his back to her and placed his gloved hand under the platter, lifting it gracefully and walking into the crowd, offering it's contents.

Her icy blue eyes followed him from the stage, thankful for his not pushing the matter.

Elsa sighed sadly to herself, watching her guests mingle and laugh together. But she couldn't help herself to glance next to her...

Where Anna would be.

It was almost funny, because she imagined her everywhere, anywhere she could. Her mind just can't shake the ginger's bright and lively face, those beautifully pink cheeks, her bubbly personality not crushed by these cold, unforgiving walls.

Her memory was almost like a drug, keeping her moving, living, breathing, and her powers at bay at most times... The Queen loved her sister... even that small, neatly folded letter awaiting to be opened in the drawer of her room.

The one thing Anna left behind.

Besides scar forever etched in her memory...

And sinfully, in her heart as well.

'Conceal... Don't ever feel.'

(-)-(-)-(-)(-)-(-)-(-)(-)-(-)

'_No no no no!_'

Her ocean blue eyes darted around the ballroom from the entrance of the gardens, watching the visitors dance and sing songs of their kingdom, and some nervous young men in the corner blushing and elbowing each other, staring at the Queen, her sister. Anna sucked in a deep breath, and walked confidently into the ballroom, with a bead of sweat on her brow.

One glance at Elsa, leaved her breathless. She had grown up so much, so beautifully, so...

The ginger watched curiously as her old servant, Kai, mutter something to her sister, who brought her gloved hands to her pale face, muttering something back. He bowed and make his was back to the crowd.

"_Would he recognize me?" _Her expression thoughtful, gliding swiftly through the excited and chattering crowds.

'_Maybe shes changed, maybe... she'd want to see you again.' _The ginger considered this for a split second, but just scoffed at her conscience, rolling her eyes.

She can't stay, even if she wanted to. Anna picked up her pace, halfway distance to the doors.

'_You could just maybe mingle around, going in and out of your sister's reach! We should just... stay awhile.. I mean, you did force Kristoff to bring you here after all!'_

Considering this, isn't an option. As many of times has the girl yearned for people celebrating in the ballroom made for celebration, She thought long and hard about the pros and cons of her so called "death".

Anna never wanted to be cooped up in this kingdom, for she had spent too many years as it was trapped behind it's walls.

If her identity stayed hidden, she could find Kristoff and they could just go, travel the world! Selling ice, meeting friends on the road, buy a new ice wagon...

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. Right now she needed to blend in well enough in the crowd to leave..

Then, the ginger noticed groups of people gravitating toward the stage, with her sister proudly smiling onto the royalty.

Her feet stopped in place, turning to face Elsa with pride bubbling in her chest.

Since she was here, may as well stay long enough to see her sister get her crown. No harm in that...

Right?

(-)-(-)-(-)(-)-(-)-(-)(-)-(-)-(-)(-)-(-)-(-)(-)-(-)-(-)

Tink Tink Tink!

Elsa brought the small fork to her goblet softly, creating enough sound to catch the ears of her guests.

She cleared her throat, putting on a big grin for the kingdoms to see.

"Excuse me everyone, I would just like to personally thank your coming to my Coronation." Murmurs of approval rippled through the crowd, and smiles on their faces grew.

"Today I accept the responsibilities of Heir, given to my deceased relatives, bless their untimely souls." The murmurs continued throughout the ballroom.

An elderly priest stepped up the the stage, his red silken robes following his steps as his gloved hands carefully opened the container to reveal the crest of her royalty. Her crown.

Elsa bowed toward him, as the priest slipped the crown upon her head of platinum, nodding in approval.

Nodding back, she turned and faced the crowd once more, their whisperings and conversations coming to a stop. All eyes on her.

Handing her the royal scepter of her family's sovereignty and rule, her bright blue eyes suddenly grew in horror at the thought of taking her gloves off, revealing the monster that lurked inside her, waiting to escape and lay destruction onto anything it can.

The platinum blonde sucked in a heavy breath. '_Conceal Don't Feel...'_

And then slowly slipped the teal cloth off her hands cautiously, holding the two objects of royalty with shaking limbs. Frost quickly cover them, making her panic even more. As the priest brought the small, dark red velvet pillow next to collect the monarch symbols of her Queenship, she quickly turned and laid them down and slid the gloves back on and faced the crowd.

A goblet of wine was offered to her and she accepted with a murmur of thanks.

She gulped down the rising fear in her chest quietly, almost unnoticed by her fellow royalty. Forcing a smile, she brought the jewel covered, golden goblet swiftly into the air.

These unspoken words were suppose to be her father's, the King's speech.

"Today and hereby forth, I crown myself Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle!" Cheers and glasses filled the air.

"Here! Here!"

Her sapphire eyes grazed the cheering and words of happiness, both inside and out of the kingdom.

But one smile in particular caught them.

Those eyes of the ocean's clear waters... That hair full of life and ginger locks...

That beautiful grin resting under cheeks of color...

"Anna?.." she breathed, her word drowned out by noises of celebration coming from the crowds, as they filled their plates with foods of all kinds.

She smiled faintly at them and stepped off to the floor, people crowding her with gifts and wishing her congratulations.

Elsa glanced around, but she was nowhere to be seen.

The girl was gone, swallowed by the visiting guests rushing to the frustrated Queen.

Her heart beat quickly against her chest, knowing she couldn't run after her princess yet...

But she would find her, one way or another. Now that there was a chance of her sisters life...

Frost covered her gloves, and her eyes lightened into an icy blue.

She would never let her go again.

(-)-(-)-(-)(-)-(-)-(-)(-)-(-)-(-)(-)-(-)-(-)(-)-(-)-(-)

**Hi, me again..**

**Tried to fixed it, hopefully its better. :3**

**Also... man Elsa you cray cray! I tried to make her kinda obsessed with Anna... because shes gonna be... *CoughdominatefemaleCough***

**Also I did change the way Elsa's coronation happened, because I wanted more people to be there, and of course...**

**Because of Anna xD I'm sorry if I messed anything up with the way it happened anyways xD**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**Reviews**:

Gamergurl1986: Thanks for reading! So, Elsa was always kinda obsessed with Anna... I'll try and put more detail on that in later chapters! :D

Magic4343:*Wipes sweat from brow* Thank you! It means a lot to me! :D :)

Thevideogamefanatic: Lol you don't have to worry about Anna... Yet... *Cackles evilly* Elsa's intentions are not like that... *Runs into the darkness..* Yet... O_O. I'm sure she's just glad to see her sister... thats all...

Depends on my writing mood xD


	7. Her Knight In An Icy Rage

(**Sup Peeps! First of all, there's some sexual (Almost rape ;_;) themes in this chapter... and not the good sexual stuff yet too :( So you have been warned! Please don't hurt meh... Enjoy with caution!)**

"Excuse me, but I feel quite ill." She lied through her teeth, watching the ginger's dark green dress swish around the floor, not so elegantly making a run for the doors.

The anger and frustration that was starting to fill her features, was quickly covered by a forced sheepish grin on her lips.

It was like having the cat caged, watching the mouse scurry into the walls.

"Please enjoy your stay in the guest bedrooms, the staff will take you to them after dinner."

The crowd broke off and back to their chatting and now migration to food hall, but some still lingered around her, asking stupid questions and making ridiculous statements.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Its probably just stress m'lady. Nothing a little tea can't handle!" Someone chirped behind her, making her eye twitch.

All this attention came to a stop when Elsa whirled around, a sickly sweet smile placed on her lips, almost looking crazed. "Have a great evening, And I thank you again for attending", she requested of them, not even sticking around to notice their slightly startled faces, and disappeared into her room, locking it.

"_No. I MUST find her. Shes all I have." _The Queen thought grimly, looking to her window...

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

A gasp of relief escaped her lips, as she sprinted quickly through the alerted guards. But now her sister knew of her aliveness, and the thoughts in her mind was quite sure she has made a terrible error.

After running fast enough to get a safe distance from the castle, Anna tilted her head upwards, stopping to catch a well deserved breath.

Panting, Her eyes wandered to the beautiful sight above her, growing wide in awe.

The night's sky was full of stars, and the moon provided a silvery-white light that cast shadows behind the dimly lit houses and shops.

The ex-princess walked through the village's empty streets... when it suddenly hit her-

She could have left the castle anytime she wanted to come down here..

But the peaceful night didn't last long, as drunken laughter filled the cool, summer air. They seemed to be speaking in different tongues, and the ginger looked curiously behind her.

Three men clung to each other, laughing and, what she guessed, making jokes. Their clothes were the same bright colors of gold and blue, and symbols representing the same kingdom, a lion roaring with dead lambs crowding it's bloodied paws.

They all seemed to be in their late 30's or early 40's, she observed by their graying beards.

Anna cringed with alert, and snapped her head back to the streets in front of her, quickening her pace.

The laughter stopped for a moment, and shushed whisperings could be heard behind her.

Then, one of the men shouted something to her, and the roars of laughter began again. "_I think he was talking to me..." _Her thoughts inquired by the mocking flirt present in his gruff voice.

The redhead saw a curved looking turn, leading into what she thought was the blacksmithing distract, which to her horror was false, and another row of houses filled the buildings.

She turned sharply, almost expecting the drunken men to lose sight of her due to the fact that they were clearly drunk enough to have their vision fogged up.

But to her dismay, their voices still echoed behind her, and their footsteps grew closer. Anna could almost feel their hungry eyes following her bottom, and their shouts of mockery and drunken lust grew to close for her comfort.

Her ocean blue eyes grew big with worry and fear, as they rounded what looked like a dead end. When she got to the wall, she looked around and found her legs shaking with terror.

"Looks like yer cock will have a wee lass to shag after all!" The man in between the others shouted in a slurred fashion, his foreign accent very clear, and they approached her triumphantly, already fumbling with their belts.

She whimpered and backed up against the wall, her eyes darting from side to side, trying to find a way around them, trying to remember the fighting moves Kristoff taught her on the road.

But right before they could touch the frightened Anna, a low rumbling sound started in the ground, growing louder and louder, making the clansmen stop their harassment and look down at their now barely standing legs.

The ginger haired girl closed her eyes and shielded her face from the now blinding icy blue light, hearing it crash in front of her violently.

She peeked through her eyelids and fingers, before opening her blue eyes widely, gasping in astonishment.

A thick wall of ice curved around her like an icy blanket, just a few feet from her head. The icy blueness of it seemed unnatural, and the now icy air nipped her bare arms and face, making her shiver in discomfort.

"_What happened?"_

Screams of terror made her jump in shock, her warm breath clashed with the coldness, creating a puff of steam.

As the ex princess crossed her freezing arms around her chest, trying to get warmth from the skin underneath her wrinkled green dress. And as she grew closer to the wall of ice, the screams grew louder, and from what she heard, they were most likely those drunken men.

A splattering sound echoed through the thick ice, and to her now growing terror, red liquid covered the other side of the icy wall and started streaming down in drops.

She curled into a ball and laid against the wall opposite to the ice, her back unwelcoming its coldness. Anna covered her ears and closed her hands against her numb ears, feeling trapped and overwhelmed.

Scrapping snapped made her head snap back up in alarm, tears threatening to spill any second.

The ice in front of her slowly melted away, making the now warm Arendelle breeze sweep through her cold, shivering body.

A sob caught in the back of her throat, making tears well up in her ocean blue eyes and she buried her freckled face into her curled up body.

"Anna? Anna are you okay?" A cool hand suddenly rubbed her back soothingly, making her puffy eyes close with weariness, and lulling her into a deep sleep.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Elsa heard the small snores rumbling from her sister's lips, making her heart swell up in relief and joy.

Carefully wrapping her arms under Anna's legs, and supporting her weight by holding her back, she lifted her up bridal style, gently blowing her ginger locks, wet with tears out of her blushing, freckled face.

The Queen observed her sisters peaceful, sleeping features, now seeing them from up close made her mind go blank.

She walked out of the icy shell...

Stepping carefully over the bloodied, torn up bodies. She glanced at the gore filled sight, narrowing her cold eyes in annoyance.

"Now I have a mess to clean up. Perfect. But, Anna is worth it." Her thoughts echoing into the long, dead ended street, her voice eerily calm and collected.

Her feet elegantly lifting to the sky, stepping up like climbing stairs, she soared along a frost filled trail, making a quick sprint to her room.

It was a part of her powers that she discovered quite recently actually, that she could bend ice in such a way as to create it in thin air, and glide like a bird without wings. When Anna left, she went to visit the garden frequently, to feed the only friends her sister had.

_"You killed them, remember that, you unholy witch?" _Her thoughts reminded her mockingly, if they could smirk the surely would be.

Icy blue eyes looked down, her pale face filling with pure happiness at the smile on the ginger's beautiful face, as she cuddled into Elsa's chest, searching for the warmth that wasn't there.

Once at level with her large opened window, she carefully slid in without a sound.

The platinum blonde gently lowered her sister's body into her warm, blue covered bed. Tugging her muddied slippers and torn up silken socks off quickly. Her eyes wondered to her, clearly, uncomfortable corset and dress, contemplating whether she should remove them.

After about half an hour, the Queen left Anna's undergarments on and slid a comfortable baby blue night gown on her now warmed up body.

Her eyes ran down the ginger's blanket covered body, wondering what she was going to say, to make Anna stay with her forever.

But now, that her baby sister was safe and alive... she had a bloodied mess to clean up.

And it wasn't going to be pretty...

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

**Hey guys! So, this chapter is pretty late and I'm really sorry...**

**But hey... I posted it on the seventh, and its chapter seven! *Nudges* Eh? Eh? No? Okay... :'3**

**(So, I just wanted to tell you guys that I have a really... REALLY bad flu at the moment, so there won't be a chapter in a while. Thats why there isn't much detail in this chapter, so when I get better I'll update it for you amazing people :D)**

**It got pretteh dark there... Only because I wanted Elsa swoop in and save Anna, and being leik; *grabs Elsa doll and smashes it against some other dolls* BAM! BAM! POW! PEW! PEW! PEW! RIP! *Mimics a machine gun*  
**

**...**

**Hehe... yeah...**

**I'm weird O_o**

**Anyways, thank you for Reading you awesome people!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Frozen! I do own the plot of this story though, so yeah! Enjoy!**

Reviews:

Froggie: xD I'm glad you like it!, and I guess both of your requests happened in different ways! Yay! And I agree... Dom!Elsa is pretty hawt... :3 Thanks for reading! :D


	8. Warm Hugs, And Icy Intentions

"_Warm... I'm so cold... I need warmth..."_

Even though her small, shivering body couldn't feel the warmth on her skin, she could feel it in her chest, fluttering like the wings of a butterfly soaring carelessly in the bright blue skies.

Anna wasn't awake but she wasn't asleep either, for her mind conflicted within itself between the two. The ginger's body weighted down with a now thin layer of mud, and what she suspected was blood.

Her once beautiful, dark emerald green ballgown, now ridden with holes and dirt, and her hair laid messily against somebodies arm.

Cool, nightly air softly drifted onto her flushed, freckled face. One eye opening slightly, she caught a peek at the kingdom of Arendelle, and the clear dark sky looking down at her in pity.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"Ugghh..."

Her eyelids burned by the morning sun's rays, and she groaned with discomfort and turned away from the horrid light blocking her from slumber.

Anna's eyes snapped open though anyways, and she cringed slightly at the now fully wakefulness she felt from the shiver going down her spine. Like somebody's gaze burned ice into the back of her head.

Slowly, and carefully, she turned her shaky body to face this person, if there was one. All her alertness was flipped like a switched when her ocean blue eyes laid on another intense gaze, looking down at her with an almost child-like curiosity...

But what scared her was the other emotion swirling in there, like a predator watching and stalking it's prey, waiting to strike.

The now frighten Anna jumped up and swung herself back onto the wall behind her, all instincts reminding her of the battle moves she learned...

Before she laid her alerted eyes on who was truly there..

"Hey, Anna shhh... It's just me.." A soothing voice cooed to her...

Panting from the sudden adrenaline rush, her face lit up by the unexpected sight before her...

"E-elsa?" She stuttered in shock, relaxing her tensed muscles.

A small smile spread across the Queen's face at the wordless ginger haired girl, back against the wall. She nodded her head lightly and sat back into the large wooden chair she brought to watch her sister's sleeping body.

The younger sister stared at the other, bewildered and speechless. She took in her sibling's beauty in all it's glory. It's breath taking from afar... But from this distance it's...

"Wow.." She breathed, sucking in very much needed air when she realized that a breath was caught in the back of her throat.

Her eyes scanned her over once again, before almost flinging herself at the unsuspecting platinum blonde, sniffling and choked sobs escaped her lips.

"Anna I-" She was cut off abruptly by Anna's arms squeezed her body tighter, burying her face into the crook of her pale neck and cuddling against her, like her very being would fade away if she let go.

Round, watchful eyes studied the sudden act of affection... and what she suspects is a hug. Her first one. Because of her unholy ice curse, her parents could never do the things they were suppose to do with a child, reading bedtime stories, a small peck on the cheek... anything.

She knew they were afraid of her power.

But now... she had Anna to do those things with.

Not knowing what to do, she carefully tried to mimic her sister's actions, slowly wrapping her arms around Anna's shoulders.

But to her horror, she wasn't wearing her gloves, and was still in her blue, snowflake colored nightgown... Panic swirled in her chest as the ginger haired girl nuzzled closer, inhaling her sweet, peppermint smelling scent.

Elsa curled her hands into a fist, and tried to stop the frost from covering her sister's back.

So conflicted by her confused and curious thoughts she barely caught the small whisper that escaped Anna's mouth...

"Is this a dream?"

The Queen felt a small twinge of pain coursing through her chest, and felt guiltiness soon following it at her sister's words of disbelief.

"No Anna... It's real and I'm here, your sister is here." Elsa cooed to the clingy sibling with a sad and regretful voice, moving her hands off of Anna's shoulder and adjusting their position so she could cup her sister's freckled cheek.

As she did, the ginger came off reluctantly, but as the elder sister continued to nudge her away, she eventually settled to straddle the older sister in the wooden chair.

As the Queen lifted her pale, flawless hand to stroke her sister's flushed, freckled cheek, her eyes grew wide in that powerful horror once more when frost started covering Anna's face.

Not wanting the ginger haired girl to get the wrong idea by her flinching her hand back in terror, her lips formed a warm grin and she let her hand fall to the chair's wooden arm.

"Are you hurting anywhere? Are you hungry?" Elsa inquired with a new found worry, cocking her head to side.

But Anna leaned in closer to her wide eyes, and just gazed at her dreamily, making the platinum blonde's pale cheeks flush with color, turning her attention away from the younger sister.

The Queen sat there for a few seconds, awkwardly glancing at the young women sitting on her lap, who was observing her with a thoughtful curiosity.

The ginger stared after her for a few more seconds, before catching her sister's glance, she jumped back, "Oh, sorry!" Anna exclaimed with an embarrassed cheerfulness, flinching away from the blushing monarch, scooting backwards causing herself to lose her balance when she backed into the edge of the heavy wooden chair.

Elsa lunged her hand out and caught her slightly, lightening her younger sister's impact with the hard unforgiving floors of her room.

Their different shades of blue eyes clashed for a moment, before the room exploded with laughter and giggling.

The Queen elegantly stood from the purple cushioned, a bright smile still on her lips as she reached her hand out to Anna, who's smile disappeared slightly, as she stared blankly at the offered assistance with furred brows. After a few seconds, the ginger slowly lifted her hand to hold her older sister's.

The platinum blonde graceful lifted her body up with one arm, her smile growing. Anna shook her head faintly, then her lips formed a huge grin, and beamed brightly at her.

"Wow! Your so... wow!" The younger sibling gushed excitedly, her bright teal eyes full of amazement.

Elsa let out an amused and embarrassed giggle, turning to face her snowflake covered door, she gestured towards it.

"Are you hungry? I had the servants make us breakfast, and their all quite happy to know your well." She said with an uncertain edge to her voice, giving Anna a quick glance. On the other hand, the ginger 's eyes grew wide with the old memories flooding back into her mind.

"Elsa?" She questioned slightly, averting her gaze to stare at the ground. The older sister looked at her with worry, as the redhead brooded. She knew she would have to explain everything in time.

Everything in time...

A wave of nervousness filled her chest at a sudden thought...

"_How do you explain wrestling off three clansmen off her, and even if you did... How would I explain to her about a huge wall of ice covering her in the middle of summer?"_

A drawn-out sigh escaped her lips as she stepped gracefully to her utterly confused sister, giving her a hard look.

The enchantress was indeed afraid of her little sister feeling fear towards her ungodly ice sorcery... but she would not let her escape her clutches. Not again.

As the younger sibling turned her thoughtful attention to Elsa, looking up at her with a questioning confusion swirling in her ocean blue eyes, but that confusion was quickly transformed into a slight fear at the sight before her.

Elsa crept closer, her eyes dark with an emotionless expression, and as she grew closer, that predatory hunger returning in her once bright icy blue eyes.

She stood tall in front of her alerted sister, like a lion cornering a small rabbit.

"We need to talk, my dear little sister."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

***Looks at chapter***

***Facepalms***

***Peeks through fingers***

***Facepalms harder***

**Hey peeps...**

**So as you can see... I'm not too happy with the shortness of this chapter, plus that cliff hanger... **

**Ugh. So like I said in the last chapter I have a flu that's going around, and I haven't had alot of time to write and stuff.**

**And I watched Frozen for the second time... and I realized that I got the setting of Arendelle, as well as Elsa's royal ceremony all wrong xD -Plus Disney has ALOT of explaining to do with Elsa's powers!-**

**I'm not changing it! NO REGRETS!**

**I'm sorry guys, I'll try and make it better when I get better :3**

**Thanks for Reading you awesome people!**

**Reviews: **

gamergurl1986: Elsa is the best hero! :D And yes... Poor Anna indeed.. *Cackles wickedly* Thanks For Reading!

xo-j-e-i-j-a-h-xo: Thank you!, I thought it was a little better too that way :) Thanks for Reading!

Magic4343: Bad ass Queen Elsa is awesome... and hotter lol. *Winks* And yes... Anna will be showing her "appreciation" very soon... whether she wants it or not! *Laughs like a donkey whist running into the darkness* Thanks for Reading! :D

DemonInside13: Aww, Thank you so much! It means alot :'3, I'm so sorry for the short chapter this time around *Sobs and holds face in hands* , but I'll make it up to you in the next one hopefully! Thanks For Reading! :D

Atsirk Enoh: I'm glad it makes you feel... all kinds of happiness! :D Thanks for Reading!

Froggie: Haha! SURPRISE! *Throws confetti everywhere* Ermagash! Thank you, you seriously made me laugh for like five minutes! Yes, Elsa is all kinds of crazy in this story, but thats not bad... unless your Anna (Poor thing lol) And Kristoff is probably still trying to get into that inn (Love ya Kristoff!) Lol the machinegun noises! Thanks for Reading!

bunnyhops: I'm really happy you feel that way, Thanks for Reading! :D


	9. Bright Beginnings, And Guilty Lies

**WARNING: So here we have a little homophobic slang... *Cries* (I'M SORRY) And not for the reasons you think either :( We have a little bit of violence and sexual themes, but that's only 'cause Elsa is explain what happened.**  
**And be warned... there be lots o' sisterly fluff :3 For now... :)**

Bright teal eyes narrowed, peering at her sister curiously, as the ginger haired girl sat patiently on the purple-carpeted wooden chair, awaiting the Queen's response.

Elsa tried to keep her cool, thoughts of a story she was going to make was already being put together in her mind's eye. She glanced wearily at the now very impatient Anna.

A drawn out sigh escaped her lips as she crossed one her legs over the other, and leaned her arm against a nearby table, resting her head on her pale hand.

"Anna..." She breathed in, the out before continuing on, "Do you remember anything about last night?"

With a slight nod, Anna furred her eyebrows in confusion as her body leaned in, urging her sister to continue. Her ocean blue orbs swirled with mixed feelings, and curiosity and impatience were just a couple of them.

After a few seconds, Elsa glanced sharply at the ginger haired girl, her icy blue eyes cold and distant.

"What do you remember, exactly?" She inquired softly, with a gentleness that did not match the expression on her flawless face.

The ex Princess squirmed uncomfortably at the intense icy gaze.

"I-I remember being followed... Then cornered... Oh gods! Did they... No, Elsa something, unbelievable happened to me." She babbled on to her now extremely interested sister, who's lips were curved into a disappointed frown.

"A-a wall of ice appeared out of no where! It covered me like an icy blanket... then I heard screams..." Tears formed in her wide, frightened eyes as they darted away from her sister's gaze.

"T-then blood... everywhere..." She choked out, burying her face in her hands. The rest of her speech was muffled by sobs.

Elsa quickly stood by her trembling sister's side, reaching her now gloved hands out to comfort her. "Shh... Its okay Anna." She cooed warmly, kneeling next to the wooden chair.

"Hey... Anna its alright, This isn't what happened to you." The Queen blurted out suddenly, snapping the crying girl back into reality.

The platinum blonde's icy orbs widened with shock at her now spoken words, cringing with nervousness.

"I-Its N-not?" The ginger haired girl replied with uncertainty, her words caught with hiccups as she swiped off the tears rolling off her freckled cheeks.

Elsa seemed elsewhere for a moment, before snapping her attention back to her shaky sibling.

The Queen shook her head, causing her undone platinum blonde hair to bounce around her shoulder, and forced an artificial smile on her lips.

"No, but I'll tell you over breakfast. I don't know about you, but I'm starved!" She joked brightly, making her younger sister's lip curl into a small smile.

"Okay." Anna agreed, and as her stomach rumbled loudly, making the sisters laughs echo through the room...

Darker things dwelled within one of their minds, raking and slashing to be free of it's icy chains.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

After some sisterly advice on what dresses to wear to breakfast, the bubbly duo joked and teased each other with a new found brightness, like the torn in their hearts was slowly being repaired laugh and after giggle.

Warm smells filled the hallway as the two lively sisters giggled brightly at Anna's jokes. The now non-deceased Princess was granted all the attention, getting warm embraces and surprised and joyous greetings from the servants that watched them grow from little girls, to young women.

The ginger welcomed their acknowledgment with open arms, some of the maids even cried out happily at the sight of her alive and well.

Elsa, on the other hand, watched from afar with narrowed eyes at the servant touching and greeting her warmly.

It should have made her happy to see her young sibling so loved and wanted... but it didn't. It filled her with a burning rage, like she wanted to freeze them all and take Anna away from their clingy clutches.

But as her icy blue eyes followed Anna's big, beautiful smile, she felt her own mouth curving into a huge grin.

These are the first real smiles her lips haven't had to force, not faked or staged... but real emotions of happiness.

As the younger sister approached her, the rage quickly disappeared, like sunshine to a shadow.

"Wow! I never realized how much I've missed all of you..." A shy smiled crept onto the young sister's lips.

"Especially you, Elsa." She finished lightly, nudging her sister with her elbow, and a small flush started forming on her freckled cheeks.

The Queen's grin grew with warmth at her sister's words, making her heart swell with joy.

"I missed you too, Anna." She replied with a child-like happiness, wanting to kiss her sister's blushing cheeks.

_'Your lips don't have gloves. You don't know what would happen.'_

But the joyous Queen wouldn't let her powers get in the way of her sister's affection, not ever again.

The platinum blonde was abruptly pulled out of her thought by Anna jolting on her arm, a mischievous grin plastered on her face.

"Come on slow poke! I'm hungry!"

Elsa let out a chuckle before submitting to her, and her sister's needy stomachs.

They cheerfully hooked their arms together, huge grins of both of their face, and raced happily into the food hall.

_'You can't let you mind wander! You still have to explain what happened last night, and make up a lie, no less!_ ' Her conscience scolded her.

With a shake of her platinum blonde head, the two sisters merrily made their way to the long table, and a wide selection of delicious dishes laid out before their hungry eyes.

When the sisterly duo filled their plates and sat in their desired seats, which were next to each other, a long conversation would have to take place.

With a deep breath, the Queen began her tale of lies...

"So, after you left I followed you. Of course, it took some time before the guests left me be. I had feigned ill, you see, and was in the need of some fresh air." She lied smoothly, appeasing her sister's ears for now.

Then, she described in great detail on how she followed behind her carefully, before seeing those drunken men follow close behind her.

As Queen, she had to learn most languages of the foreign kingdoms and clans, she explained, and these hooligans hailed from the Clan Makontash. She had heard very well as to what they had to say...

_'Thats why you ripped their throats right out of their cock-sucking mouths.' _

Her eyes widened with fear at her own thoughts, horrified with the foul language, before giving her head a quick shake, continuing on her untruthful story.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

After she saw her sister's distress, she immediately went after them.

When she rounded that corner, the men had already knocked the ginger haired girl out and started ripping her dark green dress off, so she grabbed a heavy wooden bar stool that had been sitting on one of the house porches and knocked them out cold, which was easier with their minds too clouded to see her.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

She explained the situation carefully, and with out a doubt very deceiving. A part of her was torn by her lies, but the other was grateful it fooled the younger sibling.

Anna listened closely to her sister's brave tale, her bright teal orbs rounded, and full of amazement.

"Wow... you... did that for me?" She asked in a quiet, and disbelieving tone.

Elsa gazed at her, her expression blank but full of emotion. "I would do anything for you." She said truthfully, and her ears could almost pick up on some 'Awes' in the kitchen, and she knew the servants had been closely listening.

Her sisters ocean blue eyes clouded with tears, as she stood from her hand-crafted wooden chair and flung herself at the elder sibling, throwing her arms around her chest.

The Queen watched fondly as her sister tried to embrace her from this position, which was quite amusing. She chuckled and patted the ginger's head, before scooting her off and standing upwards, giving her sister a big, warm hug.

But guilt still resided deep in her chest by the lies told that day.

(_Hi, I'm Olaf! And I love warm hugs!)_

**_Hey Peeps!_**

**My sickness is gone! *Happy dance***

**I CAN BREATH AGAIN! *Inhales* YESSS.**

**No, not really :'(, but I'm well enough now to where I can watch the rest of season 5 of Supernatural on Netflix *Drool***

**And of course write more Elsanna for you guys! Oh that reminds me... *Holds face in hands to cover blushing cheeks* (IHAVEALMOST60FOLLOWS)*Explodes*  
**

**Thanks you all so much for your support and your reviews!... and your very existence *Creepy grin***

**Also, I realize the Elsanna ship is arriving a tad slower then planned... sorry :3 It will be here soon don't worry! Just have to get Elsa a little crazier before it happens. *Winks***

**The next chapter should be up soo****n! And my goal here on out is to have a least 1,300+ words :)**

_**(UPDATE) Hey guys... I know I said I'd have the chapter up soon some things in real life... really BAD things are preventing any spare time right now. *Cries* I'm sorry! I'll have something up ASAP though!**_

**Reviews:**

**gamergurl1986**: Thank you! :) I hope I can get better, so I can write more fanfics for you bros! :) And Elsa always has something up her sleeves... *Cackles like a mad-man* Thanks For Reading! :) **Yuiiub**: I can honestly say that I have no clue on as to were the story is going so far, but if my dark side of writing gets a hold on this your in for one hell of a ride ;) Thanks For Reading! :) **Magic4343**: Thank you so much! *Hugs tightly* I love Campbell's chicken noodle soup, thanks for the awesome tip ;) I'm truly touched by your words, thank you so much :) You have a super fantastic amazing day too :D Thanks For Reading! :) **Claire Cooper**: *Wink* I'm glad its caught your attention! And who doesn't love a little Elsanna once in a while, their so cute :3 Thanks For Reading! :) **thevideogamefanatic**: *Laughs Madly* Be afraid... be very afraid! *Raises Dracula cape over face*... Thanks For Reading! :)


	10. A Glass To Family

**Warning: Descriptive violent and *Squishes cheeks together* sexual themes.**

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

There were many things that frightened Elsa about her control over ice and snow... many things indeed.

But there was this one thing, not even a thing really, but a voice...

Its cold, dark claws hissed into her mind when she was the most unguarded, when she couldn't conceal her feelings.

That night was one of them...

'**KILL**_** them! Cut their throats out, rip their beating hearts out of their bloodied chests!'**_

_'__**Rip! Rip! Slash! Spat! Yes Yes! Kill them all!**__'_

But what absolutely terrified her... was when it spoke of Anna.

_'__**Look at your pretty, pretty sister...'**_

When she turned her icy blue gaze at her younger sister, her chest bubbled up with any innocent sisterly feelings, like warmth and happiness...

When it glanced at her with it's cold orbs, it made the Queen want to pin her small frame against a wall and devour her, taking all her innocent away with each touch and scratch.

It made her question her motives on keeping her there in Arendelle, why subject her to the demons inside her mind, when the girl could just leave?

No... She _**can't**_ go. And she _**never** _will.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"Hey Elsa?"

The Queen looked up at her sister, a bright grin still sitting on her pale lips from the jokes shared from before.

"Hmm?" She hummed in question.

"Why did you stay in your room for so long?" She questioned out of the blue blankly, snapping her gaze down at her ravished plate.

A fork fell from the platinum blonde's hands, and she immediately stood up straight in her chair, making the wooden legs screech against the floor. The platinum blonde looked extremely surprised at the question, then somewhat embarrassed by the sudden actions.

"What... Oh." She responded somewhat awkwardly, clearing her throat slightly before continuing, "Anna, I- well I... I was sick.." She stuttered out, not knowing what else to say on the spot. She hated lying to he sister... but it was for their own good.

The ginger's ocean blue eyes snapped back up to her, as they rounded at the reply, swirling with shock and a faint curiosity.

"You were sick? What kind of sick, are you okay now?" She inquired with worry as she started leaning over the table towards her sister, who started moving away from the questions, feeling frost start to form inside her gloves.

"Well... Yes! And no..." She hesitated, before letting out a nervous chuckle, squirming in her chair ever so slightly to scoot away from that questioning gaze.

Anna started noticing her pushiness toward the subject, and the distress toward the question and immediately backed down, leaning back into her chair in defeat.

"It's okay Elsa, I'm just glad your alright now." She smiled lightly at the relief flooding into her sister's features.

Then, out of the kitchen comes out Kai with a bottle of some kind of alcoholic beverage. The ginger haired girl looks at him with a warm grin, to which he shared almost as quickly.

Elsa felt like giving him an icy glare, but instead gave a faint smile, as he popped the cork, making the liquid fizz out the sides of the glass bottle.

"Your majesties..." He addressed the sisters fondly, but officially, making the ginger haired girl giggled in amusement.

Filling the contents into the wine glasses, the thick man sat the bottle carefully onto the table, and with a quick bow showing his respect, he walked with grace back into the kitchen.

The Queen carefully lifted her glass up, smiling brightly at her younger sister.

"To great sisters." She toasted, to which Anna did the same with a huge, adorably goofy grin.

"To great sisters." She chimed in happily, as their glasses came together.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

After a few more glasses of the sweetened alcohol, both of the sisters were completely wasted and were giggling whilst stumbling down the hallway, towards their rooms and to their beds.

"Sho then, I told him that hish wife... looked like the back of Shven's arshe!" Anna slurred, letting out a drunken laughter that matched Elsa's response.

When the drunken duo reached Elsa's snowflake covered door, the eldest sister, who was once laughing madly, stopped and frowned unhappily at it.

"I don't wanna go in there, been' shtuck in there becaushe of the ice powersh!" She ranted at the door, catching Anna's sober attention.

"Wha...? What ice powers?" The younger sister inquired soberly for moment, before the buzz flooded back into her speech and mind.

Suddenly, Elsa froze in the moment, her pupils turned into slits like a snake as she twisted her head slowly, and almost robotic to look at her younger sibling, who even in the drunken blur still cringed at the gaze.

"Hey... ya look a little-" Anna's yelp cut her own sentence off, as she was pinned by the older woman against the cold, stone brick wall.

"What are yo-!" Cold lips against her own stopped her ability of speech, her cheeks flooding with color and ocean blue eyes widened in shock.

At first the ginger haired girl tried to squirm out of the older sister's reach, mumbling protests against her lips, but soon realized her error as a tongue invaded her mouth, dominating her right way.

The young sister's drunken mind melted into the kiss, as she made small noises of pleasure from it. The taste of peppermint mixed with the sweet rum occupied her taste-buds.

The now overly affectionate older sister's attack soon faltered after the need for air was greater than the hunger, but she wouldn't stop there.

But she desperately wanted to.

As their lips disconnected, Anna let out an unintentional moan at the loss of touch, making the snake-eyed girl smirk with victory.

Then, her pupils when back to their normal size, and the unnaturally brightness of her icy blue eyes faded away, it made the older sibling look to the panting ginger in horror at the ungodly, sexual actions. Backing away quickly, she hit the wall behind her and held her face in her hands.

"Oh gods, Anna! I am so sorry, I couldn't control it-" Her voice caught in the back of her throat, and a sob escaped her lips.

Anna, coming back to her now very sober senses, gazed in shock at the older sister. Her heart beat wildly in her chest at the event that just took place, and the surprising amount of lust that came from that sinfully passionate kiss.

"Elsa...?" The younger sister took a few shaky, but cautious steps toward the sobbing sibling, and when she realized Anna's closeness she quickly raised her hand up to stop her "Stay back! I'm dangerous, Anna! Please.. you have to leave."

The hiss of pain coming from her sister snapped the Queen's attention up to her, and terror filled her expression at the ice spike piercing the wall behind Anna, and the fresh blood steaming from her freckled cheek.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

**Hey Peeps!**

**(Dat cliffhanger though xD)**

**So, I'd like to start off with : I'M SORRY THIS IS LATE GUYS!**

**But this time its something personal that happened to be a few days ago... I will not share just because its kinda depressing … but now on a lighter note...**

**THE ELSANNA SHIP HAS ARRIVED! CHOO CHOO! Oh wait... HONK HOOONK  
**

**Yes, after nine chapters I finally but some dark Elsanna goodness in there ;)  
**

***Dances happily like a mad man***

**I tried to hold off it for a while for those of you here for the plot and not the sisterly amazingness, but you can not hold the Elsanna for long! Its too powerful!**

**What do you do when you can't explain a character's powers? Oh it's quite simple... all you have to to is... _Give them a mind of their own O_O_ Yes, Elsa's powers can talk and control her. *Puts on sunglasses* Deal with that Disney!**

**Lol I'll put some Kristoff in the next chapter, poor dude is probably still looking for Anna xD**

**And, a shout-out to one of my lovely readers, Claire Cooper! She sent me a PM that pointed out that Anna never did say she loved Kristoff or Hans, she said it was 'True Love', and then Anna said she loved Elsa for reals at the end... sisterly or not :3 *Explodes*  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Frozen, never have never will.  
**

**Thanks for Reading! :)  
**

**(Also, I'm going to stop putting all the review replies here, and just reply to the Anons because I can PM you awesome dudes, but I can't PM them :I **


	11. I Can't Control The Curse

**WARNING: Language and Junk :)**

Silence.

Their different hues of blue orbs clashed together in what seemed like an eternity, both full of horror and surprised emotions.

"Anna... I'm so sorry... I- I'm a monster." Elsa choked out in disbelief, her eyes widened with fear at the ice bolt, now melting away off the walls.

"_You hurt her, you bastard! I'll kill you... I'll Kill you!" _

Chuckling sounded throughout her mind, and the once genderless hiss crept back as a harsh female voice, "_You can't kill something you were born with, And since I was promised this gift I thought maybe I should have a little fun... Your sister will leave, but you know as well as I do that she'll come back."_

Anna stood there, her hand shielding the fresh wound now present of her freckled cheek, her chest heaving with passing adrenaline.

The Queen's expression darkened as she adverted her gaze, tears rolling off her cheeks.

"It's like you said all those years ago... I belong in my own empty silence. A place where you cannot dwell, Anna. You know of my curse, and as much as I want you to stay... I cannot control the storm inside me." She whispered sadly, holding her hands against her heaving chest, her icy blue eyes seemed to be contemplating something.

Before the younger sibling could object, with a heartfelt flick of her hand, the Queen summoned a great gust of wind that brought now screaming ginger-haired girl gently out through the decorated window placed next to them.

"No! Stop it Elsa! I don't care about your powers! I lov-"

Elsa brought her other pale hand out and sped up the wind, turning her pained expression away from Anna, as she make her sister fly softly to the kingdom below, and luckily without anybody seeing...

That's what she thought.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"So let me get this straight..." Kristoff repeated her story with annoyance, his eye starting to twitch. "You ran into some poor orphans... who needed help braiding the strings on the pole in the streets? Where did you wander off to?, Geez Anna..."

Holding his freshly scarred face in his hands, the antisocial reindeer owner groaned, and mumbled out a few muffled curses.

Anna giggled in amusement at his reaction, knowing he could fall for almost any lie she told him, even though his arrogance was a relief, it made her chest heavy with guilt.

It was a complete accident to run into him wandering in the streets, calling her name. The relief in his eyes when he laid eyes on her brought warmth to her heart, but a twinge of sadness as well.

Scratches and bruises covered his visible skin from the night before, apparently those townspeople are quite vicious when it comes to a room in an inn...

It almost distracted the ginger haired girl from the brutal reality that had taken place inside those cold, kingdom walls...

'_Ice powers... Ice powers?..._Do _you want to build a snowman...?' _

Her ocean blue eyes widened with the sudden realization as her feet came to stop, causing the iceman to snap his attention back to her, his face losing the annoyed expression and replacing it with a look of genuine concern, and the frightening look swirling in her once bright teal eyes scared him a bit.

She was brooding, and that was never good.

"Anna? Whats wrong?" He inquired in worry, making the ginger haired girl shake her head to clear the thoughts, and putting on a sheepish smile as fake as plastic.

"I'm fine-", _No Your Not, You Always Knew, _"I just tripped over my feet a little-" _Your Tripping On Something Else, _" You know how ditsy I can be after a party!" _Your Not Fine, Please Help Me Kristoff..._

With one more glance over, Kristoff lifted his shoulders into a shrug and continued onwards toward the sables where he kept Sven in over the night.

"Well if your sure, our next job awaits! Now let me remind you, Anna, we have almost enough to get the sled! If you want to, maybe you could join the group! Sven and I wouldn't mind the extra company..." She nodded brightly at him, cutting him off with a huge grin plastered on her freckled face.

"Of course! I mean... Yeah, I guess I'll tag along..." She injected with a hint of sass, making the iceman let out a snort of sarcasm.

But if Kristoff knew she was not just a villager girl, but a member of Arendelle royal family...

Would he have asked that question?

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"Mistress, are you alright in there? I thought I heard some-"

"Yes Gerda! I'm fine, just tripped a bit!" Elsa shouted at the women behind her bedroom door, which was now covered in an almost scarlet ice-like frost.

"If your sure..." The housekeeper's muffled reply sounded through out the room, before her footsteps echoed down the hall.

The newly appointed Queen began pacing around once more, muttering soothing words to herself, and venomous and viscous snarls to the female voice chanting sing-songy mocks to drive her nuts.

"_Elsa and Anna, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

"_Come now Elsa, your freezing a perfectly good room, and I must say I'm liking the way that played out! I haven't had this much fun from one's mind in centuries! And with your powers growing, so is my contro-"  
_

Her temper snapped as her hand flew out, and an ice spike manifested and shot threw the wall.

Panting with the adrenaline rush, the platinum blonde backed up against the wall, and broke down into a sob, curling herself into a ball.

The voice stopped it's mockery, and seemed to be quite curious toward her actions.

"Haven't you done enough? You kept me from the warmth of my parents, you ruined my relationship with my sister, and my childhood! Now, after thinking my family was dead, my little sister comes back to me, not a scratch on her body... wanting to forgive and forget... but no! YOU had to kiss her! FUCKING KISS MY SISTER! Now.. she probably thinks I'm some kind of icy, incestuous freak! I knew I could hide my feelings toward her but now... it's too late..."

Sobs filled the air as the Queen ranted, rage and sorrow burned within her, making the pain grow greater, and soon into a terrible agony.

When the choked sobs slowly evaporated into hiccups, tears still streamed down her pale face.

"I love my sister, because she's my reason for living now. If my own will cannot break your mockery... then maybe I should have to pay a small visit to the trolls of sorcery."

The voice disappeared for a few months after those words of threat.

But just as the bright green leaves of summer turn golden with age and cold, but grow back again as lively as ever in the next summer's growth...

So did the spark in one ginger haired girl's confused heart, as she returned soon after the growing snowflakes filled the skies.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

**Hey Peeps!**

**Hopefully this didn't take too long, I hate leaving chapters with cliffhangers... even thought I just did xD **

**I just wanted to thank you awesome people for your concern :) Your words make me feel so much better, so Thank you all! :D **

**I made some virtual cookies, here have one :3 *Puts out a plate of cookies* EAT THE COOKIE NOW **(╬ ಠ益ಠ)

***Cough* Anyways...**

**Because of the situation I'm in, I'm going on a vacation! (God that doesn't sound good lol xD) **

**So the updates might slow down due to packing and junk, but please, PLEASE don't think I quit or something horrible like that... I would feel like the worst scum ever **(≧ロ≦)

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

**I always flip tables when that happens. Like a boss.**

**Thanks For Reading You Amazing People! **( ﾟヮﾟ)


	12. You Follow My Dreams

_Blood._

_The metallic odor drifted around the shaking, ginger haired girl. Her ocean blue eyes full of horror as she helplessly cradled the platinum blonde in her trembling arms, sobs escaping her lips as she tried to be brave, if not for hers then for her sisters sake. The huge, gaping hole in Elsa's chest was killing them both slowly, one more then the other._

"_Anna...?" Elsa croaked with all the life she had left, still alive but barely hanging on to her breath._

"_Elsa? Elsa! Nonononono, stay with me! Please..." Anna whimpered in panic, her expression now alarmed by her sister's labored breathing._

_Elsa let out a light chuckle, which she regretted because it was followed by blood spurting out of her mouth._

"_I-Its ironic." She choked out, squeezing Anna's blood caked hand, cold as ice. The princess sobbed into her sister's shoulder, begging her not to say the rest... but the blonde continued anyways, always the same lines:_

"_You know, I asked for this every time I heard you crying outside my door... I asked for it so many times, Anna..." Eyes fluttering shut, the Queen's eyebrows twisted into a pained expression._

_Her icy blue eyes snapped open, staring into Anna's sad and darkened teal orbs. A small smile spread across her face, but it didn't meet her eyes as it quickly disappeared._

"_But now that its happening... Anna... I'm scared." Her voice broke at the end, and sounded more like a whisper as the grip on her younger sister's hands started to lessen._

_"I'm so glad I have you here with me... your beautiful smile makes it go away." Elsa smiled with genuine happiness, as the bright gleam in her eyes slowly faded, and her hand fell from her sister's._

_Anna let out a choked whimper, trying to keep back tears as she stuttered the last words she knew, would ever speak to her sister..._

"_I love you."_

_The young girl squeezed shut her tearful eyes, and leaned into Elsa's blood covered face, kissing her even though death had already taken the warmth of her touch forever..._

_(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)_

A strangled cry echoed throughout the small cabin, as Kristoff desperately tried to wake her up from the nightmare. Ever since his companion returned from the kingdom of Arendelle, darkness and death haunted her dreams constantly.

Being pulled out of the horrible world of darkness, a choked sob escaped her lips as she lifted her tearful gaze to the iceman's concerned, but calming blue eyes.

It was never really a romantic relationship between them, it was more as though she was a little sister in his mind, anything involving kissing or dating was out of the question for them both, and they preferred it that way.

Anna closed her ocean blue eyes tightly, before burying her freckled face into Kristoff's chest. The iceman carefully wrapped his arms around her, and they stayed that way until the sun peaked over the mountains.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

The collision with horse hooves and the cold, barren ground echoed throughout the soft, white snowy roads and swept into the once green and lush forest, that was now bare and dead with cold.

A lone rider made her way through icy mountains that kissed the sky, and the great beyond with its perilous directions, both made from the sweet scent of summer, to the icy nips of winter.

But she would ride through this, just to see a beautiful, flawlessly pale face, that's ice-like blue eyes brightened at the sight of her, even when it was this creature who turned her away.

Creature? No, it was her dear sister, the last known family she knew, and will always have until death.

Anna knew her sibling lied to her, many times in fact, she did not care;

Not for the untruthfulness of her words, not because of the unnatural control over ice the Queen held in her hands, but the fact that they were family. The last of their family.

And, that maybe if she said what she wanted to in the first place, maybe the Queen's death would stop haunting her nightmares.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

_Her face is all I think about..._

Ever since Elsa was locked in her room in fear of hurting anyone, it was Anna's beautiful and freckled cheeks,

Her soft and radiant hair when it shined in the sun, making a golden halo to form her true nature...

The way the girl spent hours outside her door everyday talking about the most random things, That kept the Queen going her whole life, like a daily dose of Anna kept the depression from tearing her apart inside.

A large part of her loved Anna more then life itself...

And when that lifeless body hit her sights, she was buried with it.

But if Anna wasn't dead... Then who was the ginger haired girl wrapped in the white cloth?

In all honesty, when Elsa saw her sister at the Coronation, a scream was stuck in her throat, waiting to come out and pierce the ears of everyone around her...

But the hissing voice warned her that Anna would run away, and to just confront her manually.

Some mistakes are worth making, for the ones you love.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Anna winced as a cold, windy lick of the blizzard made hard impact onto her numb cheek.

The horse below her let out a cry of surprise, before dashing ahead with a force that knocked the shivering girl straight into the air, and with a painful yelp her back make contact with the hardened and icy ground.

"Wait! Nononono, Come back!" She yelled into the blinding whiteness, her eyes widened with fear at the sudden wail of an oncoming gust of the powerful winds.

"Hey! Are you okay over there!?"

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Alertness coursed through her body, making the Queen jolt up from her throne.

A sense of dread filled her now trembling body, and it sounded like Anna's voice crying out for help that echoed loudly throughout the empty room.

Elsa's gaze glanced cautiously around, wandering with panic where she was, before her mind took in the darkened ballroom, cleared carefully by her servants.

"Wha-?"

A confused sound escaped her lips, as the platinum blonde's realization slowly digested the fact that this was almost the seventh time her sleeping body had wandered in here.

It was almost scary to her, the way she hated the idea of her little sister coming back... but at the same time she unconsciously eagerly awaited that day.

Nightmares plagued her restless nights, and sometimes it drove her mad being alone in that cold room, even though the cold never bothered her anyways.

So she started talking to the voice, that hid underneath the icy shadows clouding her body and soul, and It always answered.

Because they had made an unspoken promise.

It turns put that the hardly female was not, infact a hallucination by any means.

Elsa learned that the hard way when she questioned it.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"_So, I suppose if your going to be living in my head... maybe I should make a few rules for you."_

_Elsa blurted out suddenly, as if the voice was sitting right next to her on the elegantly painted blue queen sized bed._

_It chuckled with a mocking tone of amusement, making the Queen's frown curl into a sneer._

"_Oh? I see... hehe. Well then, what are your laws my Queen?" It said in a bitter sweet innocence, as if it was a small child being told what rules were, only to break them._

"_Stay away from Anna."_

_Curiosity peeked the female's interest, and if it had a face it would certainly have an eyebrow risen._

"_You know I can't do that, because you love her too much to let her go."_

_The sincerity and human-like tone in the girl's once hissing voice caught Elsa off guard, and a look of clear surprise rested on her expression._

"_What is your name?" She asked out of the blue, making the female's voice almost cringe._

"_My name...? Why would you want to know my name?" It inquired, and now it started to sound like a girl younger then the Queen, maybe from what she could tell about fourteen._

_But there was no sympathy in Elsa's words when she replied:_

"_You destroyed the last of my family, the least you could do is identify yourself. Demon." She spat._

_A whimper echoed throughout her mind, clearly hurt by her words as it seemed to fade away into darkness._

"_My name, was Tillan."_

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

By the time her thoughts of her last encounter with this so called 'Tillan', Elsa paced back to the front of her door.

"Oh Anna..." She choked out, fresh tears spilling from her crystal blue eyes.

As she turned the doorknob, a faint chatter echoed throughout the kingdom, along with a few loud cries of distress.

Her instincts screamed at her to see what the commotion was about, and with a quick glance into her room and directed toward the window, the sun told her it was around noon.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"No! I _AM _the princess of Arendelle! Unhand me you filthy traitors!" Anna seethed as the royal guards held her away from the kingdom, and pushed back towards the gates so she could he thrown out before her shouts carried into the town.

Though the ginger haired girl couldn't see anything through trying to wiggle out of their reach, a holy voice like an angel crashed into her ears and mind, making her whole body fuzzy and warm.

"UNHAND HER AT ONCE!"

She smiled in relief at the beautiful sight her her older sister, and the utterly confused guards bowed immediately with respect at the pissed off Queen.

"You put another hand on her and I'll kill you myself!" Elsa's seething growl rung like bells in Anna's brain, noting how much her sister reminded her of a wolf growling, and threatening it's foe.

The men's eyes all widened in unison, as a few cringed in fear at her venomous words of threat.

"B-but your Majesty! T-this girl claims to be our fallen Princess!" The high-ranking officer defended the group, which were sweating so badly it dripped off their frightened expressions.

Elsa ignored them, but still managed to cast a glare as sharp as knifes their way, and approached her crouching sister with a proud and queenly stride.

"Are you hurt, young lady?" She cooed to her, reaching her pale hand out and rested it gently on the young sibling's shoulder.

Anna's ocean blue eyes widened with a faint fear, before she noticed the gleeful gleam in Elsa's bright blue eyes, and knew she had made a huge error by trying to reveal her identity.

And thanks to her sister, she was going to be fine...

But then why did she squirm a bit under her sister's hand?, like the moment they touched all, those memories flooded back painfully.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

**Hey Peeps!...**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME, MY AMAZING READERS! For my lack of updates lately... :(**

**And for (maybe) giving you a heart attack at the beginning xD**

**So... *Sits down and prepares to have a serious talk***

**As you all know, there is something so amazing, so addicting, sooo...  
**

**Yes, you guessed right! (unless you said drugs, and to that I say "Go home reader, your drunk.")**

**ANIME.**

**Bam. Blew your mind.**

**Mix that in with my flight being delayed and winds screwing up my internet, and I have don't have a life anymore *Sobs***

***Clears throat***

**I am now a Yaoi/Yuri fangirl! That means that Elsanna is still in my heart, but I ship lots of different things now. XD**

**(Plus my stupid computer screwed up my first draft :( **

**I downloaded the whole 2 seasons of Code Geass (Lelouch x Susaku FOREVER, even though the end gave me a ticket to the feels train. -HebetterstillbealiveorelseI'llkillsomeoneIswear-... *Twitch twitch*)**

** And Death Note, until the dreaded episode 25... you all know *Curls into a ball and cries forever* (I still ship L x Light though. e_e)**

**I feel like I'm purposely watching anime that kill off their most loved characters ;_; WHYY?**

**I'm rambling now xD It might take a while to update so thank you all for waiting, and I have NOT given up on this story! *Highfives*  
**

**Thanks For Reading, You awesome people! :)**

Reviews:

elsannahelsa: Yes, many people have brought this up, and I do plan on posting my chapters a little short, but then build onto it later... I wish I had a whole team of writers xD Sorry about that, I'll try my hardest to make it longer later on!

Time is not on my side at the moment lol.


	13. I Meant It, I Always Have

Anna let her gaze wander to the back of her sister's head of platinum blonde as they walked down the hallway leading into Elsa's room.

As they passed one of the woman servants cleaning the windows, the Queen stopped and exchanged a few words with her, to which she looked to Anna, then back to her majesty with a confused glance. With a slight nod, the sisters continued into the kingdom's paths.

"Hey... er, Elsa?" Anna started with hesitation, before getting cut off by an icily sharp glance from the older sibling.

Anna winced as though a bolt of ice went right through her body, and a murmur of an apology escaped her lips.

There was a dangerous vibe wavering around the brooding Queen, and it made the ginger haired girl gulp down her unease and silence herself.

When the sisters reached a sharp turn of the kingdom's hallways, Elsa casted a cautious glance to the opposite hall, before turning her icy gaze back to Anna, her eyes sparkling with different emotions, before settling on a pissed off look.

"Anna, what the hell were you thinking?!" She whispered furiously, making the younger sister flinch with a growing fear, and she leaned back into the wall as Elsa cornered her.

"I'm sorry! I just couldn't leave things they way they were!" Anna's trembling lips managed to say, as she closed her ocean blue eyes, almost as if the Queen would freeze her over without a single thought, and her frightened words sent a pang of guilt down Elsa's chest.

The Queen's eyes widened at Anna's look of submission, and something weird swirled in her stomach and she could feel herself growing closer and closer.

Snapping out of this weird emotion, her eyebrows furred with a mixture of sadness and frustration as she quickly stepped away from her sister with red slightly tinting her cheeks, before opening her bedroom door, and to her horror the images of the blood colored ice evaded her mind.

Anna let out a small gasp at the unnatural sight, making Elsa cringe. The reaction, she thought, was almost the same as their parents when they say her and Anna playing in the conjured snow. Wait... Almost?

"I-I... Well, you probably think of me as a monster... don't you?" Elsa stated bitterly as her icy gaze turned away in shame from the gawking girl, who just shuck her head that proved otherwise.

"Its... beautiful..." Anna breathed in awe, which made the Queen's eyes grow wide in shock and a small confused sound emanated from her dry throat, which reflected the embarrassed look over took her features.

"W-what? Y-You really think so?" Elsa questioned with so much awe that it was almost like a whisper, as though she wanted to make sure she heard her sister correctly. She observed the blood red ice surrounding for a few seconds, before giving her sister a horrified look that made her almost look crazy. But nonetheless beautiful.

Beautiful? Me? _This_?

This isn't beautiful, this is _terrifying_!

Anna nodded absentmindedly, still almost gawking as she took a few steps into the once baby blue painted room. She turned her gaze to look at her horrified sibling, but a small smile tugged at her lips.

"I mean, I've seen enough regular ice and that's beautiful too, but this... this is more than that. It's... Different" She mused with a hint of embarrassment, and with a dry and nervous laugh, she turned her gaze back at the violently made ice, before casting a sheepish glance back to the platinum blond.

Elsa opened her mouth to speak, over and over again to the point where she looked like a fish out of water.

The girl's reaction made her speechless, and she knew she looked like a fool but, how do you react to someone who you've loved for so long, but could never have... complement your ungodly curse with such adoration?

"B-but, It could be a bad different! It's dangerous and it could hurt you!" The queen blurted out sourly, making Anna flinch back in surprise at her loudness.

The ginger haired girl knew her sibling was talking about something different, but exactly the same. Anna sucked in a light breath, before taking a few hesitant steps forward, a newly found determined expression formed on her freckled face.

"Did you mean it?"

Elsa's gazed snapped from the down casted stare directed to the floor, and up at her with a confusion swirling in her icy blue eyes.

"Did I mean what?" She inquired with a hint of nervousness.

Anna ran her tongue over her lips nervously, before stepping a little closer to the now slightly alarmed Queen. She became close enough to have been able to reach her hand out and touch the platinum blonde, and she gazed at her with shyness and a fearful hesitation.

"When you, er..." Her eyes drifted downward, and she bit her lip with unease. Elsa couldn't help but stare at her perfect lips, and remembering how delicious they tasted against her own- No! Stop thinking that way, because its wrong and Anna didn't share this sinful love... right?

"When you kissed me?" Anna finished and her freckled cheeks turned crimson at the now spoken words, and Elsa's icy blue eyes widened in shock once again, before she turned her body away from her sister and tried to put on an emotionless expression.

The Queen's eyes closed and she hugged herself to stop the ice from spreading onto her black and navy blue dress.

"I-I.." She stuttered, before looking up at her sister with a saddened gleam in her eyes. With a drawn out sigh, she straightened herself and let the frost cover her hands as she walked with now no hesitation to the ocean blue eyed girl, and she was now close enough to smell her chocolate scented breath.

Her hand slowly reached for Anna's freckled face, and cupped her cheek with a fearful curiosity. Anna blushed deeply and leaned into the caress, to which the Queen had expected her to pull away because of the frost covering her hand, but the heat from Anna's blush melted it away.

Not knowing what to do, Elsa's mouth lifted into a sweetly sad smile as her face grew closer to Anna's slightly quivering lips, and the young sister's eyes grew wide at the affection.

"I-I meant it, And I always have."

And this time, nothing controlled her as her lips touched the one she loved most.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

**Ermahgawd, is that an update I see!? **

**Oh my glob peeps, I have just gotten through my FIRST case of writer's block... *Curls up into a ball* It was horrible ;_; I literally had to watch Frozen all over again to get back into my Elsanna groove xD**

**Thanks for being so patient guys! I hope it was worth the wait even though, Oh my GLOB was that cheesy xD... **

**And because I'm planning oooonn... *Drum roll***

**(MAYBE) MAKING A LEMON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER (OR THE ONE AFTER). BAM. (Whether Anna wants it or not Bwahaha)  
**

**Yes, after watching and reading countless Yuri anime (Thanks to one of my dear readers, GamerGurl *Glomps reader*) and fanfictions for about a week now, I AM PREPARED TO MAKE A LEMON. Yay!**

***Sweats nervously* I don't know if it will be any good because I've never written smut before, and because of this, I'm having one of my internet friends, (That I Roleplay with on World of Warcraft Cough Cough Cough ), help me with it.**

** I'm pretty sure it was most likely be some pretty kinky and or rough love makin' if shes involved xD  
**

**So if you just want a normal lemon or even just a lime, PM me with your thoughts and we will take them into consideration! **

**(Glob Darnit if I write a kinky lemon I'm going to have to change the summery. *Rage face*)**

**Thanks for Reading You Amazing Elsanna Fans, You!**

** (I swear my author notes keep getting longer and longer... anyways I've booked a flight that leaves on the 26th this month, so I have to pack up all the crap I unpacked *UGGGH* And be gone by then, so the lemon must be met with patience, sorry! Until next time you awesome people!)**


	14. What Are We Going To Do?

**WARNING: THE GOOD WARNING OF ICEST AND UNFINISHED ELSANNANESS.**

Moans and wet noises echoed throughout the room covered in blood red ice, as two girls fought for dominance with the tongues in eachother's heated mouths, to which Elsa won quickly and was forcing the ginger haired girl's wet organ down, and was stroking it almost like a cat would do to a dead mouse.

"E-Elsa..." Anna let out a blissful moan as the pale skinned girl hitched her dark green dress up to her thighs, scratching her with unattended nails that pierced her tanned body, and it caused waves of pain and pleasure to course through her untouched skin.

"You know," Elsa whispered huskily, nipping at the bottom of Anna's peach colored lip, "The door is still open."

Anna's eyes widened when her sister even suggested that she take her lips off that of the other, but she knew somebody could see them in this intimate act and she slipped past her sibling to quietly shut the large door.

Elsa sat on her bed and buried her face in her hands, making the other female gulp with hesitation, as she sat next to her awkwardly.

"Are you... disgusted by me?" Elsa asked suddenly, looking up at Anna sadly, with tears brimming in her perfectly icy blue eyes.

Anna's cheeks darkened as she shook her head viciously, letting her arms hug around her shoulders as she adverted her gaze.

"No. I-I have to admit that I know this is probably wrong but I... love you. A lot. Maybe more that sisterly? I don't know!"

Elsa's eyes grew brighter knowing that her feelings were returned, and a beautiful grin lit up her face as she leaned into the unsuspecting redhead, her lips barely touching the other pair, sending an excited shiver down Anna's spine.

But the younger sibling didn't even realize that the pupils in Elsa's icy blue eyes were now as thin as snakes, and they glowed unnaturally...

Elsa suddenly pinned the other girl against the bed, and with a surprised yelp from Anna as her sister immediately attacked the place between her head and shoulders, making her virgin skin prickle in pleasure as she left lovebites everywhere on her neck, and the platinum blonde's hands groped Anna's small breasts like a baker would to fresh dough.

Anna panted and groaned at the hands violating her roughly, but it wasn't unpleasant to the ginger haired girl.

Elsa let out a heated chuckled, and her icy blue eyes swirled with lust and... what? Anna studied her sister's features for a moment...

Before she saw it. Those snake eyes that Elsa had warned her about...

Tillan.

Her ocean colored eyes widened in fear as the pleasure disappeared from the touch, and she tried to scrabble out of the older women's touch, and to her complete horror Elsa's angelic face suddenly contorted into a mockingly childish pout as she lean backwards and straddled the girl under her.

"Awwwwe..." The now chillingly innocent child's voice whines at her, sending sparks of fear going down her spine.

"And it was almost playtime too! Its not fun if I'm the only one playing here~" The possessed girl leaned down and placed her face next to the now trembling Anna's ear, and let out a creepy giggle.

"Maybe I could force you to play... But thats no fun..." She whispered gently into the younger sister's ear, making her fear rise up to her throat.

Sitting straight up again, Tillan made her sister's face contort again, but this time it was a wickedly crazed grin.

"Til next time, sweet princess~" She almost sang happily, like a small child would when it wanted something.

Anna felt tears roll down her paled cheeks, and a whimper of fear escaped her tight throat as Elsa's pupils went back to being round, and her pale body grew limp and she fell ungracefully on her side.

The princess crawled next to her and curled the older women's body next to hers, and if she would have seen her sister's body from afar or couldn't feel her heartbeat, she would surely deem her dead.

"Oh Elsa..." She croaked under her broken voice as she wrapped her arms tightly around her sister shivering body.

"What are we going to do..."

She paused, and something of a small smile curled at her ravished lips as she tightened her grip on Elsa's unconscious body.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

**Sup peeps!**

***Sighs sadly* You already know how sorry I am, (IM SO SORRY! *Curls into a ball and cries forever*...) BUT ON WITH THE (A/N)!**

**So, as you dudes know, I am visiting some family and I've been so busy *Forced laugh* YouDon'tEvenKnow *Forced laugh turns into sobs*... so I haven't really had any time (alone) to write a new chapter so I apologize for the shortness of this one... and the cock tease luls.**

**I'll make it up to you guys soon! (If you guys live with nosy family members you will understand xD Plus, the family I am current visiting are homophobes *Cries* WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND IT'S TRUE LOVE!?)**

**This... my beloved friends/readers, is where the darker scenes arrive to the Elsanna hive, (That is so funny to me you don't even know) So journey forth with a fear! BE AFRAID! BE SUPER AFRAID!**

**Also HAPPY HALLOWEEN. Now excuse me while I go around and watch children trick-or-treat with a creepy doll mask on... huehuehue**

**Thanks for Readin' folks!**


	15. Her Sister Lives

**(I'm sorry, I lied to you guys about the dark themes xD, I just couldn't do it this time... wasn't in the mood for the gore I had in mind when I wrote that in the author's note in the last chappie. Sorry!)**

_Squeeze squeeze_

"Huh.." Anna mused silently, as her tanned colored skinned hands roamed and squeezed the two hunks of flesh attached to her sister, who was currently laying unconscious on the bright blue colored bed, surrounded by melting ice that was slowly turning back into its original icy color, from the blood-like scarlet it still slightly was.

Anna screwed her lips to the side and let her hand retreat from touching the Queen's pale skin, her body sitting carefully next to the sleeping girl as she watched the rise and fall of her sister's chest with a careful gaze, which was now a small habit for her since she watched her die so many times in her nightmares.

The ginger haired girl winced at the memories of her dreams, and with a mental shake of the head she brushed it off as paranoia, or just the guilt of leaving her behind.

"_You didn't leave her behind... she kinda just threw you out the window..." _Her subconscious reminded her wittily, making her roll her eyes.

It had a very good point though.

Anna pursed her lips and continued fooling around with the unconscious girl, letting her hands roam the two plump bumps of her sister's body.

"Wow... they make her face look so small from far away, but you kind of notice how big and chubby they are if you actually touch them..." Anna observed out loud with another experimental poke to the flesh she had been groping all morning.

"Its so not fair! Mine is so small... it makes me look weird!" Anna ranted to herself pulled herself away from her sister's chubby cute cheeks, that rounded her face perfectly to create a beautiful head shape that complemented her amazingly.

**(A/N) You thought it, I thought it. Don't even lie to yourself. xD)**

"Your Majesty! Your Majest-" The door exploded with knocks and hammering fists, making the ex princess jump back, which unfortunately for her caused her to lost her balance and lean to the side of the bed, and with a yelp of alarm she crashed mercilessly to the ground.

"Owwww..." She hissed and wined under her breath, rubbing the back of her throbbing head.

Anna's eyes grew wide at the sudden and continuing knocking, or what she now preferred to call pounding on the heavy wooden door.

The women jumped to her feet in panic, and as if a prayer could have been answered, a small and thin washcloth was recently hung up for her sister after she would have taken a bath.

Images of Elsa as naked as a newborn baby flooded into her innocent mind making her face light up like a red light bulb, and she shook her head furiously and quickly grabbed the washcloth off the velvet covered chair.

"Are you in there my Queen?! I pardon the violence in my knocking but I really recommend coming with me immediately!" Shouted the, what she guessed, a fairly young man, with hints of sarcasm in his low and lightly accented voice.

She wrapped the washcloth around her ginger hair and a slight relief flooded into her chest, and she noted and confirmed that her dress look like it could belong to a peasant, as she quickly set into her act and snatched the door handle with anger, her face still set in a blush.

"An' who ah yew?" She questioned with a screechy old women voice, as she placed her hands on her hips and leaned her weight to the side, giving her that "I don't care" attitude.

The young man was surprisingly attractive, with wavy brown hair and eyes that look very much like Kristoff's, infact one of the few things that were different is that this man has quite a magnificent tan... her eyes narrowed for a moment before she realized how much they looked alike-

"I need to see the Queen immediately!" He panted loudly, failing to snap her out of her thoughts, but from the flush of his cheeks she could easily tell that he had run quite a long ways to deliver this news.

Growing impatient and slightly uncomfortable by her observing gaze, he started to peer into the royal room, making anger rush up to her chest as she turned and slammed the door shut, and gave him a pissed of look your mother or grandmother would do if you disobeyed her rules.

She lifted her finger up and wangled it in his face, "Aye'Im sowrry Yungin, Tah Queen is vwery Ill!" She screeched at him with her faked foreign accent, and this time it fail to hide her age, not like it would have if her noticed the first time.

He stopped for moment with an annoyed look, before he studied her face a little bit and grew closer to the ginger, and her ocean blue eyes grew wide as she leaned away from now being the one observed.

"Why are you talking like that? You aren't that old." He inquired curiously, and it made her heart start to race in her chest... not because there was a relatively handsome man so close to her face, not because her horrible disguise had been found out, but because for a moment it really... REALLY... looked like Kristoff.

"_Um, hello! New plan!" _Her conscience scolded her, and with a mental nod she gave the man a sheepish smile and tried to give the situation a new approach.

"Apologizes sir, I tend to get 'dat way when I nurse ta' Queen, I musta picked it up from mah grandma." She covered her tracks smartly, trying one of her better fake accents.

He drew back and gave her a stunningly amused grin, before almost as though somebody had snapped their fingers in front of his face, the grin faded and suddenly changer it to a serious look.

"The Queen is in need of medical assistance? What has happened?" He inquired with a new-found worry and gentleness, making her really think long and hard about the pros and cons of Kristoff having any family.

Snapping out of her daze, she cleared her throat and nodded to him, then to the door, "She's a bit ill I'm fraid, but ch'ya shouldn't yerself." She glanced up at him and stood proudly next to the Queen's door, jabbing her thumb at her chest with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"She's in 'ta best hands!"

The amusement didn't reach his lips, but his hazel with green specked eyes twinkled and one of his eyebrows lifted above the other, making a look of amused confusion grow on his fine features, causing a small blush of the laughter she held in spread across Anna's freckled cheeks.

"I see madam, but I must insist on her hearing this... _urgent, _news." He urged, making a small bead of swear form on Anna's brow.

"_Open the door, and your sister's secret is going to be slammed in her face! Remember... Blood colored ICE everywhere?!"_

Fear bubbled in her chest as she gave the man a shake of her clothed head, but then an idea emerged from her thoughts and she continued on, "I could tell 'er when she wakes up." She insisted, but was shot down almost as soon as the words left her mouth.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible, please, I need to inform her immediately of-!"

Anna jumped slightly from her place protecting the door, as a very weary looking Queen lit up the hallway with her radiance and beauty, which he took no notice of and quickly kneeled before the royalty that was her sister,

"Your majesty, I have urgent news that needs to be-"

"I think you'll find this not to be the time for your petty words, peasant. And maid-" Elsa turned her head sharply to Anna, with a quick apologetic look, before it was replaced by some kind of disgust. "Get in there now. The _closets _need cleaning. Especially the one where the _snow_ flew in, its disgustingly moldy in there and I want it out. Now. And while your at it, warm me up a bath. Make sure the water is boiling hot. Go, Now!"

Anna nodded, understanding the meaning very well and was completely impressed by her quick riddled talk. She was pretty much impressed by her sister's very existence, its hard not to.

As she turned to enter the room, she let her gaze cast the man one final gaze. To which her eyes met hazel colored ones of pity.

"_Its amazing how two complete strangers could be twins."_

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Elsa turned her attention back to the, now that she got to looking at his uniform, man who wore the elegant attire that they give to the guards that protect the ice miners up north, when they harvest ice this time of year for the annual Christmas ice carving contest...

This observation peeked her interests.

"Well? Is there a good reason for your extremely rude intrusion to my chambers, Guard?" Elsa said with that royal sass, knowing it would make the man grit his teeth, but in a way respect her fierce crownly attitude.

"Greetings your Highness, I am Lieutenant Heinrich, and I have been sent from the Northern Harvest Campsite to deliver some information we find may lift weights off your, beloved heart this holiday."

Her icy blue eyes couldn't help but shine with curiosity, as she motioned for the man to stand from his kneeled position, which he did so gladly. He stood with his fist placed over his heart, and his other arm around his back, a knightly salute to royalty.

"And what is this news worthy enough for my presence in the matter? If this is another proposal or political matter I will address it when I am... well" She remark well with authority, unknowing the man to feel pity in his chest at her losses and excusing her behavior for a case of a heart iced over by death.

Heinrich too, had lost those dear to him.

And that is why this news brought so much joy to him.

A warm smile wormed its way into his lips as he looked into her eyes, nodded, and cleared his throat to gain all of her attention, which he already had.

"My Queen," He paused out of just his own excitement for her reaction.

"We have found proof, that Your sister lives."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

**OOOOHHHHH Cliff hangered! Boom!**

**Lulz, sup peeps!**

**Omg this past week I have been moving place to place meeting my family for the first time, and I'm so shy it hurts xD**

**I know what your thinking, (Trust me, I'm a doctor. I know everything about you.) *Does Anna's screechy old women voice* "WAH ER YEW MAKIN' A NEW CHAPPIE SO EARLEH?"**

**Actually its not that early xD Silly goose.**

**I tried to make this longer then the other one, but I just don't have that much free time anymore, plus half the time I'm staying at a house that has Wi Fi, but I have to ask for them to type in my password everytime I get on lol**

**(Plus I think they can see what I do on their internet, they are so nosy xD)**

**Sorry guys, I'm ranting xD  
**

**Thanks for Reading! (Btw if you thought Anna was molesting Elsa in the beginning... you get a cookie.)  
**

(Oldest to Latest) (Dudes, please be a little creative with the name xD) **Anon Reviews**:

guest: Will do! :) Thanks for telling me, I'll add them to the list lol. Thanks for Reading!

Guest: It's already getting intense? Yay or Nay? Lol I'll try and tone down the Possessed!Elsa for you if you don't like it, but I'm not making any promises because its a plot element ;) Thanks for Reading!


	16. Eyes Of Icy Flames

The hallway went dead silent.

Elsa tried to put on a blank expression, but failed to do so and horror rippled through her features. "_Oh dear me~ Looks like someone and her sissy are In trouble~!" _The female voice sang into her mind, almost like it was mocking her as a child would.

Elsa blinked a few times, cleared her throat, and stepped a little closer to the young man who's face dimmed at her reaction. Thousands of scenarios of how this could end flooded into her mind like water, and with a slight gulp she put on her poker face. Her business face.

The man held strongly to his statement, and he looked almost angry at her lack of emotion. But as she built up the strangely calm expression and her eyes still lit with blue flames of anger, his bravery faded and slowly started to falter.

The Queen didn't blame him, If she could see herself now, she would surely have ran off like a dog with it's tail between it's legs.

"And what _Evidence, _do you have to support this... _observation _you and the _ice harvesters, _have created... _Lieutenant Heinrich_?" Elsa asked with a sickly sweet tone, like how a mad man would talk to it's victim before it brutally commits murder, or how a cat would purr before killing it's prey.

On the outside, she look royally pissed off at the news... but on the inside she could feel herself forming frost in her navy blue gloves, and the thoughts grew stronger and stronger.

"_Oh my god... they're going to find Anna and trap her here with me!"_

"_If they find her, questions will be asked!"_

"_We haven't even reconnected yet! And now that she returns my feelings..."_

"_Oh Anna... What the hell are we going to do..."_

Heinrich coughed a little to gain her attention again, seeing as though her emotions gave away her conflicted feelings. The air around them noticeably started getting colder and colder, until he felt a shiver run down his spine and hot breath puffed out of his mouth.

"Your Majesty, I understand the mixed feeling on the subject of your sibling but I strongly suggest-"

"DON'T talk to me like I could believe this utter foolishness!" She spat venomously, trying to hold back the snow that was starting to form around her.

"I do not care about what those ice harvesters say they have seen! My sister, my parents, they are all DEAD!"

He snapped under her loud tone, his own feelings surfacing through the presence of royalty.

"But she could still live! Doesn't that alone make you want to give it a chance!? What could you have to lose-"

_Slap_

Ragged breaths echoed throughout the hallway as the guardsman looked at her in utter shock, as he lifted his clothed hand out to gently touch the face print on his cheek.

"What could I have to lose?" She said softly to herself, but still catching his ear, "Everything."

Elsa stood up straight, and with a quick repeat of "_Conceal, Don't Feel"_ inside her head she gradually gained control of herself and tugged the glove up on that fell slightly off the hand she just slapped the man with.

"I believe you should be on your way, _Lieutenant Heinrich." _She spoke with a warning in her tone, and with a look of hurt on his face, the man straightened his form and without a single expression on his face, gave a short bow and turned to walk with speed down the hall.

She reached out and grabbed his arm, causing a wave of chilling electricity to run down his arm.

"I trust that you can keep this between me, you, and the ice harvesters..." She pulled him closer so close that she could feel his breath.

"For their sake, as well as _yours._"

She pulled away from him violently and stalked back into her quarters without a single glance his way, and with a quick slam of her door, the Queen let out a very much needed breath of air.

"Anna, you won't believe-" Alarm coursed through her body when she saw her sister was no longer in her baby blue painted room.

A sound like a painful sob escaped her throat as she paced around her room looking for places her sister could be, and to her horror nothing living could be found.

"Anna?" She whimpered, as she raced over to her door and let it swing open. Talking to that guard about Anna's death let some feelings that she had been pushing down all these years resurface.

And now, these little moment with her sister were going to be the most treasured in her iced over heart forever.

This fact made her mind freeze, and her feet run faster with each moment she could have with the last family she would ever know... and love.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"_How the heck did I get lost!?"_

Anna cursed to herself as she carried the now growing weight of the bucket full of water around the unfamiliar hallway of the castle.

"_Okay, maybe I should go this way?... Nonono! This way!" _She though with a small ounce of triumph in her steps as she started thinking she recognized the way to her sister's room.

"_That stupid, stupid room that has been the cage for Elsa! Oh Elsa...-"_

"Ah!" She yelped as something impacted her from the side, making the buckets of water fall unforgivably to the wooden floor, along with her and the figure that now laid on top of her.

"Hey! Get off me you piece of-!"

"Oh my heavens, Are you alright?" A sweet male voice sounded from above her, making all anger towards the man drain from her face as a blush overtook it.

The weight started to lift as he started getting off of her with a sheepish smile.

But as he stood up and lifted his hand out to help her up, their hands grabbed onto each others and his rubber shoe stepped backwards onto the floor slippery with soap and warm water and made him fall back, and unfortunately their hands were still linked.

They both made a sound of shock as she fell forwards into his chest, making both of their cheeks burn like fire.

"Oh my gosh! This is awkward, N-not your awkward!, I'm awkward! Your gorgeous! Wait what...?" She felt her words spin around and hitting her mentally in the ears, making her blush grow stronger.

She heard him chuckle light heartily, his smooth brown hair sticking to his head as she shot off of him so fast the sound of the water surrounding them sounded like it echoed throughout the whole castle.

He lifted himself up gracefully, stepping carefully over to her and, again, held out his hand. She felt a small smirk lift her lips a little bit as she took his gloved hand again, and this time she was lifted up without any soapy flaws.

They stared at each other for a moment, Anna felt like she was under some kind of enchantment in his gaze, and now that she had gotten a better look at his face, she couldn't help but observed that his features were somewhat feminine. He grinned at her with good nature, and bowed to her like she was royalty, which she was... but he would have no idea of that of course, but the action still made her stomach flutter.

"I am Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles. At your service, M'lady" He informed her with an official tone, as he reached his hand out and took hers gently, kissing the soapy hand and making her cheeks turn crimson.

Anna let her hand fall back to her side, as she lifted the sides of her soaked dress and curtsied. "Sorry my introduction is not as royal, but my name is Anadel." She replied with amusement, making a smile light up Hans's face.

Not even thinking of changing her accent or putting on her head cloth.

"It is a pleaure, Miss Anadel." His evergreen eyes darkened for a moment and his smile faded, making her head cock to the side.

"I am afraid I am here on business, and I was in search of the Queen to set up a meeting if possible. You wouldn't know where she could be located, do you?"

"I-"

A voice sounded out from behind them, an icy voice she knew all too well. Her ocean blue eyes widened in horror as she turned her gaze past the man, and found her gaze meeting one of blue flames.

"I do not believe we have met, _Prince Hans of the Southern Isles_."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

**Sup Peeps!**

**So, like many (so many painful ;_;) times before, I want to apologize for being REALLY late :( Life problems. **

**Anyways.**

**So, you may be thinking to yourself right now:**

**"OMG HANS YOU FILTHY SCUMBAG WTF R U DOING IN THIS ELSANNA FANFICTION! BURN HIIIIMM! BUUUUURRRRNNN!-"**

**And to this I, calmly reply:**

**"I KNOW! I HATE MYSELF FOR LETTING THIS PIECE OF TRASH ENTER THE BEAUTY OF ELSANNA!"**

**But then I followup this comment with a peachy:**

**"BUT TRUST ME. YOU WILL ALL LIKE (or not whatever) WHAT HAPPENS NEXT."**

**And to my previous statement, a wink is given to the reader as I slowly eat a piece of toast with a dog's face on it.  
**

**So, this next part (I'm sorry but it will take a while :'( SORRY!) is inspired by some of my reader's reviews and messages. (oh and thank u Frozenpup... for giving me this great idea... :) *wink wink*)  
**

**And I, myself, was wondering if I could put kinky scenes in my story... would it be taken down? O_O not like (cough) it would happen (coughcough) or anything (coughcoughcough) just really curious... its for science!  
**

**O_O... Thanks for Reading You Awesome Possums! heh heh.. heh  
**

**(And to my "Ib is Mine!" followers, don't worry I'm almost done with it... kinda... but this story is my number 1 priority right now sorry... IB x MARY IS WORTH IT THOUGH!)**

**Oh! And... THANK YOU ALL FOR 131 FOLLOWERS! *Throws confetti in the air and dances around a campfire* I am so happy! :') All of the support you guys give to me really helps! :D So again, thank you all! *glomps readers* Also Happy (early) Thanksgiving!..**

** ALL THE PIE! OMNOM- **


End file.
